Meus Arbutum Nefastus
by OpenBook
Summary: After the near escape of Mina Harker from the clutches of Dracula, the Hellsing family has sworn an oath to the Harker family that never again will Dracula steal away one of its members. Unfortunately, that oath is broken...
1. Capitulus I: Somnium

**Capitulus I**

**~Somnium~**

"_Once upon a time, a vampire embarked on a voyage to England…to attain one woman he so thirstily longed for."  
-Hellsing, Chapter 57_

_ A cool, toe chilling breeze makes it's way underneath her covers, awakening her from her restless slumber. She groans, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sits up in bed; her warm white sheets slip off her body, allowing the cold night air to embrace her. She shivers, unable to recall if it was natural for the bedroom to feel so cold at night, her breath cascades down past her lips in a silver mist. "Lucy," She moans as she stops rubbing her eyes and faces the adjacent bed, wondering if her good friend is awake. She gasps when she discovers the neighbouring bed to be vacant, the white sheets pulled clean out from under the mattress and scattered across the floor, drooping like lonely ghosts._

_ She scrambles out of bed while grabbing and enveloping herself with the shawl she left on its post, she looks around the room, trying to locate Lucy. "Lucy! Lucy!" She calls, but Lucy is nowhere to be found. She starts to panic, the knowledge of her friend's sleepwalking and abnormal dispositions while doing so cause her even more worry. She must find Lucy and quickly, for she does not know how long the poor, tormented girl has been out and about._

_ A sudden cold gust of air enters the room again, and her attention is turned to the open window, the source of her nightly discomfort. She quickly makes her way towards the window and is about to close it when she spots a figure wandering aimlessly in the churchyard nearby. It is the figure of a woman, her nightgown blew ominously in the wind. "Lucy," She whispers in dread. _

_ Without bothering to close the window, she rushes out of the bedroom, down the stairs and towards the door leading to the road. Her worry is so great that she doesn't even take the time to get a lantern, and instead, bursts through the front door and ventures out into the black night of a new moon. She is almost blind in that blackness, but she trusts herself and knows her way down the path. She will get to Lucy, even if she has to jump through a wall of fire. She runs as fast as she can towards the churchyard, the chilling night air slicing at her throat, causing her to pant hoarsely. But she keeps her frantic pace down the path, despite her discomfort. "Up the hill now, just up the hill." She tells herself._

_ "Lucy!" She cries, mere feet away from the churchyard now. She finally reaches the gate and all but rips it clean of its hinges. She continues to run towards her dearest friend but is suddenly ferociously pulled back by some invisible force. She gasps and quickly spins around, frightened that it may have been some drunk or attacker, only to discover the corner of her shawl had been caught on the gate she had just flung open. Sighing in relief, she quickly unhinges her shawl, and then continues to run towards Lucy. "Lucy," She calls out, but Lucy does not respond. "Lucy can you hear me? Luc-" She is suddenly struck with silence as she realizes that she and Lucy are not the only ones in the churchyard this night. _

_ Lucy is reclining on one of the benches, her eyes are closed, but she is panting, little mewls escaping her blue shaded lips. Lucy is once again exhibiting that odd disposition, that state of otherworldliness. Lucy is trembling, as if she were overwhelmed with sensation, her mewls now becoming desperate pleas. However, it is not Lucy's state that frightens her, but the stranger looming right beside her. The large dark figure, cloaked in robes of black is bent over Lucy, his very aura exhibits power; and sin. The figure's face is dangerously close to Lucy's face. Lucy's breath escaped her mouth in puffs of hot mist, blanketing the stranger's face, making him sigh, almost longingly. _

_ Surprised, but more so worried for Lucy's safety, she began to approach them, wrapping the shawl tighter around herself; for some odd reason, the air around the churchyard is much colder than the air near the house. She is about to call out to the figure, but he must of heard her approach, for he abruptly leaves Lucy, straightens himself from his bent position, revealing his colossal height, and looks at her. She is rooted into place, her body absolutely refusing to take another step foreword. Fear and unease slithers down her spine and explodes, her entire body tingles with an unconscious urge to flee. It was not this man's aura or height that caused such an animalistic fear to spawn within her, it was his eyes. They are red, alarmingly so, and they are gleaming in the darkness, like tongues of fire. She can't move, can't speak, can't think, as those eyes bore into her, as if into her very soul. _

_ Those eyes are not human._

_ The figure then looks away, releasing her from her fear dominated trance. She finds herself quickly looking away too, in case the figure looks at her again, but she quickly remembers her reason for being in the churchyard in the first place, and decides that her worry for Lucy is more powerful that this stranger's presence. She looks up again, only to find that the figure is no longer to be seen. Surprised, she looks around. He couldn't have possibly left her sight so quickly._

_ Lucy suddenly groans from her resting place on the bench and pushing away all that she had just seen, she makes her way towards her friend. "Lucy," she whispers, but her friend is still in a deep sleep. She places her hand on Lucy's shoulder, the chilled skin reaching her hand even through the nightgown. "Oh my poor friend. You're frozen," She then removes her shawl, wraps it around Lucy and then urges her friend to get up. Lucy slowly but surely gets on her feet, mumbling incoherent sleep talk as they make their way out of the churchyard. "It's alright Lucy," She said. "I've got you now. Everything is going to be alright." And it was true, she was going to make sure that Lucy would not have to suffer this same event again. She was going to start locking the bedroom door, and monitor her friend more closely. As the two women leave the churchyard, a chilling breeze brushes against them. She shivers and wraps her shawl tighter around Lucy. The air around the church is still colder than it should be. _

_

* * *

_

I awoke with a groan, my heavy eyelids slowly lifted, revealing a blurry image of the nearly vacant lunch room. My mind was still buzzing drunkenly, as if trying to decide if what I had just experienced was real or fiction. I lifted my head from it's resting position on my left arm, wincing as thousands of acidic needles began to pierce the arm that I had fallen asleep on. "Oh great," I muttered, shaking the senseless appendage. I had to wake it up since I was going to need it soon. "Looks like someone is sleep deprived," I frowned at the comment and looked up to see my fellow nurse and friend, Eliza.

Eliza smiled a greeting smile as she sat down at the table across from me, her deep brown eyes glistening. "You know Meggie, you should take a vacation. You look really stressed lately." She said, her tone dripping with concern. I sighed, avoiding Eliza's gaze. That woman had an annoying ability of reading my feelings right off of my face, but then again, I wasn't really good at hiding them in the first place. "I'm fine Eliza," I lied. "I've just been restless lately, that's all." Eliza arched a brow at that, but then wisely decided to drop the matter. Either that or she was confident that I would eventually talk to her about it.

"Well, my shift just finished, and I was looking for you so I could ask if you wanted to go out tonight. You know, a girl's night out." I shook my head. "Not tonight Eliza. Dr. Richards asked me to stay late." Eliza scoffed at this and abruptly slapped the table, startling me and the other nurses in the room. "You know, Richards must either really hate you, or really like you. He's _always_ asking you to stay late. I've been asked about two times in the past seven months, but you? This is the second time this week Meggie! An-" I quickly placed my hand on her arm and shook it, silencing her, she looked at me with eyes ablaze, and I found it hard not to laugh at her honest irritation. Eliza was easily worked up.

"It's alright Eliza. The hospital has been pretty busy as of late and not only that, but I live only fifteen minutes from here while most of the others live at least half an hour away." I then patted her arm signalling that that was the end of that discussion. Eliza sighed and shook her head. "I swear girl, you have to be mean once in a while otherwise people are going to walk all over you." I muttered a vacant "uh-huh" as I checked my watch. It was 9:43 pm, my break time was just about over, and it was time that I get back to my station. "Don't you "uh-huh" me missy!" Eliza snapped, but with a smile on her plump brown lips.

I rolled my eyes, but returned the smile. "Who are you? My mother? Oh…and is that coffee for me? Thank you!" I said, snatching the hot paper cup nestled in Eliza's palm before she could object. Eliza gasped in a "oh no you didn't" tone and lunged towards me, trying to get her coffee back, but I quickly stepped out of her reach. Eliza growled in defeat, but then smiled, amused. "Well, someone around here has to watch your back. Now get back to work, and then get to a bed a.s.a.p." Eliza said. I agreed, as we both waved goodbye and I left the lunchroom. As I walked down the alcohol scented corridor of the hospital, my mind wandered towards my most recent dream.

It was the most vivid one yet. Everything in it felt real, as if I had been there, as if it was really happening at the time. I glanced at my arm, noticing the goosebumps that covered it, I guess even my body thought it was real. I could still feel the cold air on my skin…could still feel those red eyes. I shivered involuntarily. Maybe I really _was_ suffering from sleep deprivation. After all that would explain the vivid dreams since people with sleep deprivation spent more time sleeping in the REM stage, otherwise known as the stage where dreams occur.

I sighed, and took a sip out coffee, cringing as I realized that it was without cream, milk or sugar. Regardless of the cause of my dreams, I wanted them to end as quickly as possible. I didn't want to see those red eyes again…they bothered me, and not because they scared me. No…it was because I had a deep irrational desire to see them again. "Meggie, you are so going to need therapy when this is over." I whispered to myself.

* * *

It was 12:08 by the time I got home. I would have arrived earlier but the moon was beautifully full that night and instead of hopping a ride on the public transit I decided to walk home so I could take her in. After all, the neighbourhood was pretty safe, and the night was warm. As I arrived at the house after the fifteen minute walk, I noticed that the kitchen light was still on. "That's odd." I muttered to myself. Either someone was still in the kitchen or someone forgot to turn the light off. In case it was the latter, I quietly made my way onto the old squeaky porch, not wanting to wake up anyone who left their window open, and just as I was about to gently slide my key into the door, a massive roar erupted from the kitchen, like a thunderstorm in it's prime.

"That is the most **ridiculous** thing that I have **ever** heard! You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you do this." My father's rarely heard angry voice startled me, causing me to drop my keys. I cursed under my breath as I bent down and reached for them. _"What was going on? Why was he so upset?"_ Father was seldom angry, so whatever was tickling his temper had to be really serious. My heart began to pound as countless gruesome scenarios played through my mind, a sharp pressure accumulating in my chest. _"No Meggie. Calm down, don't let your heart get out of whack."_ I told myself. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, and get my heart under control.

"But daddy! I really want to go! Oh please daddy! Please let me go! Please! Please! Please!" Now that emotion filled voice was unmistakable, and it immediately swept away my lingering suspicions. It belonged to Annabelle, my older sister. Clearly, Annabelle was fighting with father over something, and I really didn't want to have any part of it, but I knew that that was wishful thinking.

Holding my breath, I slowly opened the door and entered the house. "Don't you "daddy" me Annabelle! The answer is clearly "no" and by God, don't you dare oppose me. My answer is final." Father snapped. His voice was much calmer now, but I could still sense the anger in his tone. This argument was not over yet; Annabelle must have been giving him a defiant glare. Before Annabelle could come back with a retort of her own, I slowly made my way out of the entrance corridor and into the kitchen. Both father and Annabelle turned to face me.

Father's face was as stoic as always, it was only his voice that portrayed his emotions. Annabelle on the other hand had tears glistening in her eyes, and her face was bright red. Her dirty blond hair was a mess. "Hi." I said quietly before I made my way towards the opposite end of the kitchen and hung my keys up on the key rack. Neither father nor Annabelle made a sound, they just stayed where they where, staring at the floor beneath them. I shrugged off my coat in complete silence, and then made my way towards the cupboards, pulling out a glass so I could fill it with water; I took out my flask of pills. "How was your day Meggie?" Father asked, finally breaking that awful silence. "It was alright, father." I replied, filling my glass up with water, then popping a pill into my mouth and drowning it down. "_Please, oh please don't bring me into this argument." _I mentally begged. I was far too tired to argue tonight, and clearly, the argument was a doozy.

"Meggie…" Annabelle began. I put down my glass, and turned to face my sister, imitating my father's stoic expression. But when I saw how sad she looked I couldn't help but empathize. Annabelle was always free spirited, sure she was irrational and had her odd quirks. She was loud and sometimes obnoxious, she had crazy mood swings, and sometimes she drove me mad with her incredible extroverted attitude, but regardless of all that I loved Annabelle. She was my sister after all, and she had a much bigger heart then I did. Sometimes, I wished I could be as loving and could bond with others as easily as she could."…Edward asked me if I wanted to move in with him…and…I said yes." Annabelle finished.

Now I understood why father was so angry. Edward, Annabelle's boyfriend of four years, was the biggest piece of trash out there. He was abusive and had hit Annabelle a few times, causing father and I tell her to leave him on multiple occasions, but she never did. She always said that she loved him too much and that things would get better between them. But they weren't even living in the same house…imagine if they did.

I, like father, was completely opposed to the idea, and I was not going to be lenient. As sisters Annabelle and I sought each others approval when it came to big decisions, it was in our nature, but this time, for her sake, I would not give in so easily. "Annabelle. You know that father and I don't like Edward. He's beating you up, and you expect us to be all happy when you tell us that you are moving in with him?" "He's not beating me up! We've just gotten rough a few times." She retorted. I snorted, crossing my arms in front of my chest. How could Annabelle keep persisting? What did she see in Edward that made him worth all this trouble? Edward was nothing but a pathetic lowlife and if the next morning I read in the newspaper that he had been run over by a bus I would only have two words to say: "Good riddance."

I persisted in my argument. "Annabelle, you haven't gotten rough. He hit you. More than once, and that's not called being rough, it's called abuse." Annabelle was silent for a moment, she removed her gaze from mine and stared down at her fingers, twiddling them. "I…forgive him, for what he has done. I forgive him." She whispered. My mouth fell open in shock and father scoffed. "You're a fool." I told her, sparing her no sugar coated words. "Perhaps," Annabelle replied. "But everyone deserves forgiveness. It's what God teaches us." I shook my head, irritated that we even had to bring religion into this discussion. "That's a pointless argument Annabelle. You know I don't believe in God." I said. "Well, you should." She countered, raising her big hazel eyes so they met mine.

Annabelle's eyes were alight and full of certainty. She truly believed with all her soul in what she was saying. I sighed, and looked away, no longer able to look her directly in her eyes…they were too honest. "Ridiculous." I muttered to myself.

Out of nowhere, father decided to intervene. "Stop dancing around the topic Annabelle," He then looked at me, his lips curled into a feral frown. "Your sister doesn't just plan on moving in with Edward, she plans on moving with him to London, England." Now that just changed things from really bad to a whole lot worse. I glared at my sister, who defiantly glared back. How could she be so stupid? Annabelle spoke before I could voice my opinion of her state of mind. "That's right. I'm going to move to London with Edward, and neither of you can stop me. I'm twenty seven years old, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." "Like hell I'll allow my eldest daughter to go off with some piece of street garbage to the other side of the world." Father said.

Annabelle turned her gaze towards him, I watched as her hands squeezed one another on her lap. This was just as difficult for her as it was for us. "I love him daddy. And there is nothing that you can do to change that. I'm going with Edward, whether you like it or not." And she would. I knew she would. As Annabelle said, she was old enough to make her own decisions, and we couldn't legally stop her. However, I also knew that father would not budge an inch on his decision. True this upset me too, knowing that Annabelle was going to live with that maniac, but something had to be arranged, and quickly, otherwise this situation would result in disaster. Like Annabelle eloping with her beau for instance, or father grabbing his rifle and killing the bastard before the plane could take them away.

"Father," I started, but then paused, making sure this was truly the right decision. But I couldn't think of another way, so this was the way it was going to have to be. "It's alright father. I will go with her to England."

The anger and hostility was completely sucked out of the room, and my father and sister both turned to me with wide hazel eyes of astonishment. "What?" They both gaped in unison, regarding me as if I had lost my mind. Maybe I had lost my mind, that idea wasn't so far-fetched. Regardless of my mental health, I still wasn't satisfied with this idea, but it was the only way to make Annabelle happy without father blowing a gasket. I would only be able to stay there for a short time due to my job, but if I was there to keep an eye on her initially, father and I would at least have a better understanding of the situation; not to mention, we'd know Annabelle's address.

"I said that I will go with Annabelle to England." I repeated myself, for they had failed to acknowledge my answer. I patiently watched as they took my temporary solution in. I wondered if it would work. Finally Annabelle moved, she brought her hands to her face, and I watched as she pushed away crystalline tears from her eyes. Those were not tears of sadness, they were tears of relief. "Y-you would do that for me Meggie? You would come with me?" Annabelle asked, her voice shaking as she tried to hold back more tears. She kept wiping away the few tears that fell down her cheek. I looked at father then, his nostrils were flaring, and his eyes were set hard on me, but I had already made my decision. I was going to stick by Annabelle, even if it meant that she would move in with Edward. "I will come with you to London Annabelle. I will help you get settled in, and I will be there for you. But if Edward so much as lays a finger on you I am going to bring you straight home, even if I have to tie you up and gag you." Annabelle's response to that was one that was expected. She squealed and jumped towards me, engulfing me in a bear-like hug of deep affection. I couldn't help but hug her back just as fiercely.

"**Absolutely not**!" Father roared. I felt Annabelle cringe and her grip tightened around me. She was near her breaking point, and any moment now she was going to explode at our father, tears would be shed and horrible things would be said. I wanted to avoid that, since the entire thing would be in vain anyway. Annabelle and I have already made our decision. I let go of my sister and gave her a reassuring smile, then I turned to my beet red faced father. "Father. Please calm down and listen to what I have to say. Annabelle has her heart set on this and I doubt that neither you or I have the power to change what she wants."

"Not even the devil has that power." Annabelle mumbled from behind me. Fortunately however, my father chose to ignore this, and he continued to listen to me. I continued with my explanation.

"I'm going to take my vacation soon anyway. I've been overworked at the hospital and now seems like a good time to have a break. I will go with Annabelle to London for a two weeks, and keep an eye on her. I promise that I will take good care of her while we are gone." After I finished, father studied me intently, his eyes searching my face, reading me like the open book of emotions that I was. He didn't say a word, as his angry gaze shifted between my sister and I. I continued, knowing that it would just take a little more coaxing for him to finally agree.

"Come on father, you know me. You know that I will take good care of Annabelle, and that I won't get into trouble." "Yes, I know," Father admitted. "But something could happen to you girls over there. What if you get into an accident? You'll be there by yourselves." "It's London daddy," Annabelle said. "What the hell do you think we are going to encounter there?"

For once, Annabelle was making sense. It wasn't like we were going to a dangerous country, London was safer than most places. Father was also a rational man, it was odd that he seemed inclined to believe that there was something in London that should be avoided. Pushing that thought aside, I remained silent, waiting for my father's response. His silver, blond hair glowed under the light of the kitchen ceiling, his jaw ticked and flexed. This was clearly a painful decision on his part, and I hated to force it on him, however as Annabelle had said, she was now a woman of twenty seven, and this day had always been inevitable, ever-coming, never-stopping. No matter how much father disliked it, he had to let Annabelle go, or she was going to hate him for the rest of his life.

Finally, father's gaze fell upon mine, his clear hazel eyes, unlike my brown ones, were hard, vulnerable and filled with pain. It took everything I had not to look away in shame. "Meggie." He said. "As long as you're going with Annabelle…I will allow it. However, you are to promise me that if anything were to go wrong, if anything were to happen to either of you, that you come straight back home. I want you to promise me that. Do you understand me?" I nodded, my heart lurched with sadness to see him in such a state. He was going to feel so lonely. "I understand father." I replied. "Yes Daddy." Annabelle agreed as well.

My father nodded, unclasped the table he was gripping so fiercely, and left the room without a single word, or a single glance my way. Annabelle sighed a great sigh of relief, walked over to a kitchen chair, and propped herself in it. She smiled a tiny smile of triumph. "Thanks Meggie." She whispered. But I didn't acknowledge her gratitude, for my mind had grown numb as I glanced at the table and saw the kitchen knife. My father must have been gripping it throughout the entire argument, for scarlet red blood made it's way tenderly down the cold, merciless steel.

* * *

The past few weeks had been the most tiring and stressful that she had ever endured. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat at her desk, pondering culprits and intentions behind the recent increase in vampire attacks. It was clear to her that some sort of organization was behind all of this. Someone was mass producing vampires, like cars off a factory line, and then releasing them into suburban areas. It was like releasing wolves into a sheep pen. Integra bit her lip at that thought, anger boiling within her. She would have the head of whoever was responsible for these inhuman massacres.

Aggravated, Integra lit her lighter, watching the flame dance at the tip as she placed a cigar in her mouth, she then released the switch, extinguishing the tiny flame. She did this again and again, watching the flame come to life, but then die, only to be reborn again. Suddenly the telephone rang, shattering the silence within the office. Integra's gaze snapped up to Walter, the butler, who snatched up the phone before Integra could. Clearly he was as agitated as she was and desperately sought for something (even if it was as minimal as picking up the telephone receiver) to occupy himself with.

"Good evening, this is the Hellsing organization, how may I assist you?" Walter greeted, his tone polite and courteous. There was a slight pause as Walter listened intently to the words being spoken at the other end. "Before I can tell you if she is available or not, may I ask who is calling, and for what purpose?" Walter asked. "Who is it Walter?" Integra sighed, eyeing her butler and most trusted friend with both irritation and curiosity. Walter removed the phone from his ear and covered the end, prohibiting their voices from reaching the caller. His expression had turned to one of stone, and he didn't speak for several moments. Integra could easily sense his distress. "He has informed me to tell you that he is an elderly gentlemen by the name of Quincey Harker, son of Jonathan Harker."

Integra's entire body froze at that title, and with the mention of it, an entire legacy came whirling down upon her in a ferocious twister of consequence.

_Harker. _

That was a name she had hoped that she wouldn't hear uttered throughout her lifetime, most especially at a time like this. Integra instantly remembered her father's words, words spoken to her long ago: _"Remember my dear Integra, that the Hellsing Organization has been founded for three purposes and three purposes only." "And what is that father?" Integra, then a child of nine, had asked. "The first, is to protect our church. The second, is to protect our Queen. And the third is to ensure the safety of the Harker family. Our organization must execute these purposes without fail, for it has been vowed upon the holy book that we do so." "But father?" Integra asked. "Who are the Harkers?" She was confused, after all what possible significance could one family have compared to an entire church, or the Queen herself?_

Of course, her father had never told her who exactly the Harkers were and why the Hellsing Organization was in charge of their care, but Walter did. After her father's death, her uncle's betrayal, and Alucard's release, Walter had explained to her what her father could not, for telling her at the time would have revealed Alucard's existence. _"So what you're telling me, Walter, is that my grandfather, Van Helsing, made an oath to Jonathan Harker that by his power, Dracula would never again plague their family. And that, that is the reason why Alucard is now serving this organization." "Yes Sir Integra. That is correct." Walter had said. "Of course, the oath was mainly to prevent Alucard from seeking out Jonathan Harker's wife, however, I do believe that it would still apply for his descendants."_

Snapping out of her memories, Integra flicked the lighter on again, only this time she brought the flame to her cigar and lit it. She inhaled deeply, and released the smoke through her nostrils. She watched the smoke dance and dissipate into the air around her, like a dismal grey spectre. Without another word, Integra snatched the phone out of Walter's grip, and then with a lump of dread resting at the bottom of her throat, she put it to her ear. Whatever Quincey Harker wanted to tell her, she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"This is Sir Hellsing on the line." Integra said, her commanding voice betraying in no way the slight feeling of unease within her. Quincey Harker didn't reply right away, and the complete silence on the other side of the line caused a knot to form in Integra's stomach. It made her uneasy to think that she had to deal with issues concerning her grandfather's and Alucard's past. Integra wasn't one to dwell on things of the past, she preferred to think about the future. Finally, Quincey Harker spoke. "There is one, and only one reason for this call Sir Hellsing, and I assure you that you will pay dearly if this demand is not fulfilled."

Integra tightly clenched the phone in her hand as those insolent words echoed through the telephone. How dare this man treat her with such disrespect? However, Integra held her tongue. She knew that an argument would get them nowhere and right now she needed to know why Quincey Harker was calling her. But before Integra replied to the obnoxiously rude man, she paused and scanned her office, taking in the air. She was glad to feel no other presence besides Walter and herself. The conversation could take place safely. "What do you want Mr. Harker?" Integra asked, skipping formalities and getting straight to the damn point.

Hopefully, Quincey Harker would be more gracious in his mannerisms, for Integra was in no mood to be tolerant…or forgiving. "Your grandfather, Van Helsing, swore to my mother and father an oath Sir Hellsing. An oath that was bound by God, an oath that has made it's way down your bloodline, and mine. I suggest you seek to it." Quincey Harker said curtly. Integra could not stop the irritated growl that escaped her lips. This man was certainly pushing it, and while she viewed the oaths that her family had taken in the past as important, she did not see them as obligatory. After all, she was not one to concern herself with the past. "I am aware of that oath. Now, if you would please stop dancing around the issue Mr. Harker and tell me what exactly the situation is."

There was another pause from Quincey Harker. Perhaps her sharp tone had made him realize that he was in no position to exert arrogant rudeness, but the man's insolent tone returned, now even stronger than before. "My daughters are making their way to London. They will be there in three days time." Integra narrowed her eyes at the news and the knot in her stomach tightened almost to the point of pain. What the hell did this man suggest she do? If she heard correctly, Harker's daughters were making their way here out of their own accord. They knew the risks, so what was the purpose of this phone call? Surely he did not expect her to take care of them?

Integra sucked greedily on her cigar, taking down not only smoke, but a whole list of obscenities that she would like to shout at the man on the other end of the line. "So, you mean to tell me Mr. Harker, that this threatening, and to be completely honest, rude phone call, is simply to inform me that your daughters are making their way to England? Is this some kind of joke? I have more important things to attend to than babysitting your kin. I will continue to uphold the oath that my grandfather made, the count will not harm your family, however, it becomes an entirely different matter when your daughters come to us. They know the risk-" "No, Sir Hellsing. They do not know." Quincey Harker suddenly interrupted.

Integra blinked, momentarily taken aback. How could his daughters not know? Clearly, this was a matter of utmost importance in their family, so how could he leave his daughter's completely ignorant? But of course, ignorance is bliss. "Well then Mr. Harker," Integra said. "I highly suggest burning their plane tickets, and while you are at it, informing your children of the situation." There was yet another pause, and the next time the Quincey Harker spoke, his voice completely changed. His tone became quiet and defeated. "Sir Hellsing. I…cannot tell them. I know you will not understand my reasoning, but telling my daughters, those two innocent and naïve girls, about the horrors my mother and father witnessed, and the horrors that I in turn had also bared witness to, is something that I cannot possibly do."

Quincey Harker was right, Integra did not understand his reasoning. As she saw it, it would have been better to warn the girls of their family's past and thus the supernatural threats present in the world. Their "innocence" as Mr. Harker said, would indeed be shattered, but it was better than being a sitting target. However, despite their differences in reasoning, Integra empathized with the man. He may be rude, but she could tell that his sole goal was to find some sort of peace in the world; for himself and for his family, away from all of the monsters. Integra understood that desire, though selfish it may be. "So this is the exact purpose of this call Miss Hellsing. You are to keep your pet on a tight leash and under a sharp eye for the next two weeks. My daughter will return home after that time, and then we will be out of your hair."

Integra was confused by this. She was sure that Mr. Harker said "daughters" so why on earth was she to keep a close watch on Alucard for only two weeks? Wasn't one of his daughters staying longer or becoming a permanent resident? "I don't understand Mr. Harker. Why for only two weeks, until only one of your daughters is gone?" Quincey Harker didn't offer his explanation right away, and Integra was getting tired of the tedious pauses in this man's speech. "Answer me." Integra snapped. Then she waited for Quincey Harker's response, in a silence that gutted the careful planning and avoiding of the past century.

"My youngest daughter looks just like her Miss Hellsing, and I don't mean mere resemblance. She is the _spiting image _of my mother. If you slip up, and if he _sees_ her, I'm afraid you will find that you'll be having much more to deal with than mere ghouls." Integra's heart stopped, as she finally became aware of just how serious this situation was. If Alucard knew… "My youngest daughter will be staying at a hotel during her visit. She will be staying at the Sanctuary House Hotel in Westminster. I trust that you posses enough sense to deal with the matter without any interference from me. Good evening Sir Hellsing." Then Quincey Harker hung up, and the only sound left was the deep croak of the dead phone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, there you have it. The revamp of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I currently have the second and third chapter revamped, but I still need a little more time to go over them, so they should be around soon. Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think of the revamp.


	2. Capitulus II: Morsus

**Capitulus II**

**~Morsus~**

_"The whole bed would have been drenched to a scarlet with the blood the girl must have lost..."  
-Dracula_

_September 17th_

_It has been a week and a half since my sister and I have arrived in London. London truly is a beautiful city, it has a tasteful and unique sense to it and the air is satisfying to the palate. Annabelle however, enjoys the city for different reasons, these being the high line clothing stores and fast paced city life; it is very unlike our small town at home. Annabelle seems to fit right in, and I am happy to see that she is enjoying herself. _

_The moving was successful and now she is settling into the small apartment complex that she and Edward now share. Much to my relief, Edward has not made any abusive advances towards Annabelle, and hopefully, he never will again. Annabelle told me that she had talked to him and told him that she should only move with him if he never hit her again. Edward agreed to this, and so far it looks like he is keeping his word._

_ Still, I am rather sceptical. My job as a nurse has shown me many times the dark side of human kind. Countless times have I treated women who were beaten and raped, most times by their boyfriend or spouse. And countless more times have I treated people, men women and children alike who were victims of abuse. Once you are constantly exposed to that, I find the images difficult to fully forget. Those images seem to dwell in the deepest and darkest corner of my mind. But regardless of my job…perhaps I am being paranoid with Annabelle and Edward, but then again, I think it's better to be a little bit paranoid than completely negligent._

_But everything is going well…very well…with Annabelle that is. I on the other hand am still finding it difficult to sleep. I thought that taking a break from the hospital would be helpful, but clearly, it isn't. I can't stop dreaming, even though I am getting enough sleep. I haven't told Annabelle about them yet, she has too many things to deal with already, and she doesn't need my issues on top of hers…even though those dreams really bother me…they are still just dreams. I just don't know what to do__. Should I pay them heed, or should I ignore them? Maybe there is some sort of malfunction in my sleeping patterns or cognitive processing while I sleep?_

_ Well, regardless of what it is, I think I should go see a specialist, maybe even a psychologist. My dreams are just so vivid, they feel more like memories than dreams…and I am not myself when I dream. It's as if I'm inhabiting some other person. I have never dreamed about the people I know or the places I've seen. No…it's always someone else's life. Well, for now, at least while I'm in London, I think it will be best if I simply wait until I go back home. Until then, I guess I will start organizing my things again, since they had to switch me into a new hotel. The hotel room I was staying at had a earwig infestation so to compensate for the "unfortunate circumstances" (as they called it) I was sent to another hotel, free of charge. At least this hotel has a nicer view…_

_

* * *

_

A sudden loud banging at the door startled me, making me jump and my pen fly out of my grip. "Jesus Christ," I mumbled to myself. I turned around and faced the door, and then eyed the clock. It was 11:30 pm. Who the hell was banging at my door at this time? Whoever it was, it better not be that annoying guy down the hall asking if we could "hook up" again for some pizza and beer. The banging ensued, only this time more frantic.

"Meggie! Hello, Meggie, are you there? It's me, Annabelle! Please you have to open the door!" My eyes bulged as I realized that it was Annabelle who was pounding on the wooden rectangle. Her voice was desperate, and I could hear the tears in her voice. I faintly felt the ghostly sensation of her past tears running down my shoulder, those tears evoked memories of broken teenage hearts, love long lost. I all but ran towards the door, unlocking the damn thing and slamming it open, and when I beheld my sister, my heart momentarily stopped, my body paralysed from shock. "Oh…my…God…" I whispered breathlessly at the sight.

Annabelle stood at my threshold, clutching at her side an arm painted in scarlet blood. Her face was flush with exertion, and her expression was contorted into one of desperate pain, her red eyes wide and trembling, she had the kind of look an animal's eyes has when its cornered. Tears ran down Annabelle's red cheeks, her entire body trembled, and her shoulders shook with resisted sobs. I was so stunned, I couldn't move, but Annabelle required no incentive to come in, and she pushed her way past me and into my apartment, leaving trail of blood in her wake.

"Hurry. Close the door. Lock it too." Annabelle said, her voice shook and cracked as if she were being torn apart from the inside. I didn't hesitate for an instant, I slammed the door shut and with trembling fingers, locked it tight. After fulfilling her request, I turned towards my sister, about to ask what the hell happened to her, but when I turned around she had disappeared. "Annabelle?" I called, my voice cracking as well. "In the bathroom." I heard her faint voice reply.

I swallowed, my stomach lurching with the need to vomit, as I followed her blood trail into my bathroom. I found her sitting inside the bathtub, blood running down the white sides, the drain sucking it down hungrily. She looked like a corpse, even though tears still fell down her cheeks, she wasn't sobbing, she hadn't jumped into my arms and cry like she always had whenever she was hurt. No. Whatever happened to Annabelle tonight was something so devastating, so utterly horrifying, that it sucked the very life out of her. I quickly crouched and opened the cabinet under the sink. I removed the basic first aid kit, and then crawled over to my sister. Annabelle refused to acknowledge my approach, instead she stared blankly downward.

With trembling fingers, I reached for her, running my fingers through her silky hair, putting it behind her ear. "Annabelle. What the hell happened to you?" I whispered, searching her body over for more injuries, but the one on her arm was the only one. Annabelle didn't reply, and I was not going to force her to talk right now. My nurse mode kicked in and I knew that that wound had to be bandaged, and quick. I reached for the bottom of her sweater, and tugged it up until it reached her breasts. "Lift your arms up sweetie. I'm going to clean your wound." I said. It took a moment, as if she were processing what my words meant, but soon enough, she lifted her arms, and I slipped her sweater off.

I stood up, and removed the shower head, turning it on, and waiting until the water became warm, and when the temperature was right, I crouched down beside Annabelle again. "This may sting a bit." I said, she nodded solemnly, and then I gently ran the water over her arm, gently washing away the crimson fluid. As the blood washed away I studied the wound. Odd…it looked exactly like a…

"Meggie," Immediately my attention was captured by my sister. I looked up, ignoring the wound for now, and listened to her intently. "…I'm so sorry for coming here, f-for putting you in danger, but I-I have nowhere else to go. I'm all alone except for you. I just don't know what to do." I leaned closer towards my sister, placing my hand on her cheek and moving her face so her eyes met mine. She tried to look away, but I was persistent, and forced her to look me in the eye. "Scared." I said, not a question but a statement. "Annabelle, what are you scared of? Who has done this to you?"

Annabelle swallowed, her body began to tremble again, her eyes becoming moist as more tears made their way down her face. "E-Edward. It was Edward."

That's it, I was going to kill him. I didn't care if they locked me up in jail for the rest of my life, that son of a bitch was going to pay for all hell he put my sister through. Annabelle hanged her head again, and I let her go. She knew I was upset, and perhaps she was even waiting for a "I told you so" but I was not that type of person. Right now Annabelle needed support and reassurance, not cold reminders.

"It's going to be okay Annabelle. Listen, I'm going to disinfect and bandage the cut, and then we are going to go file a report to the police." I said, stroking her hair with my left hand, and reaching for the bottle of iodine with my right, but she abruptly grabbed my wrist, stopping me before I could reach the bottle. I looked towards my sister, surprised at her sudden change of expression. Her eyes were wide, her breathing became shallow, as if she were having a nightmare while wide awake. "Meggie," Annabelle breathed. "Edward didn't cut me."

Surprised, I looked at the wound again. It didn't look like a typical cut, nor did it look like a stab wound. I had never seen an injury like this. "Your wound is strange I'll admit…I haven't seen anything like it. But right now it doesn't matter what he cut you with we have t-" "No Meggie! Listen to me!" Annabelle abruptly shouted. I jumped, startled by her sudden outburst. Annabelle turned to face me, and grabbed my arms, shaking me, as trying to transfer what she had seen into me through mere physical contact.

I sat there completely motionless as her wet hazel eyes bore into me, asking me for something, something that I didn't have the strength to give. "He's not human Meggie. Edward…he…" She stopped, unable to go on. I placed my hand on her shoulder, urging her to continue."He what?" I whispered. Annabelle shook her head, and started to pull away, but I would have none of it. She was going to tell me what happened whether she wanted to or not. "Annabelle. What. Did. He. Do." I snapped, stretching out every word through clenched teeth. Annabelle let out a small chuckle, surprising me yet again. Was she going insane? "Oh God, why am I telling you this?" She said, despair and dark humor entangled in her tone. "You're just going to think that I'm insane. There is no way you'd ever to believe me."

Well, the thought of her lack of sanity did pass my mind, but still, I felt incredibly frustrated at her lack of faith in me. True I am a realist and always take everything with a grain of salt, but that didn't mean that she couldn't tell me things, regardless of their absurdity. I took a deep breath. "I don't care Annabelle. Just tell me what happened." I said softly, trying to keep my irritation from showing, trying to fool her into thinking that I had the situation under control and wasn't scared. Annabelle began to sob again, and it was at this point that I realized that we were going to get nowhere tonight.

Sighing, I reached for the bottle of iodine again. I popped it open, and poured some on a cotton ball. Annabelle flinched, her entire body tightening as I disinfected her wound. After that I reached for the bandages, and in one minute flat I had bandaged up her arm. Annabelle still hadn't said anything, and I knew better then to force her. If she wanted to talk she'd talk. If I forced her, she would close up like a clam, that's just the way she was. She was like a wild cat, you had to wait for her to come to you before you could get to her. I got up and walked towards the door, I stopped at the threshold. "I'm going to call room service and get you some tea, it will make you feel better. In the meantime you should clean yourself up, you've got blood all over you."

My sister's head snapped up, as if just realizing that I had left her side and was going to leave the room. Her eyes were wide with panic. "No! Please Meggie! Don't leave me alone." She cried. Annabelle grunted, and got on her feet, her legs trembling immensely. I quickly made my way towards her, supporting her so she wouldn't fall. "Okay, I won't leave you. Let's just go to over to the bed alright?" I said. Annabelle nodded solemnly.

We then made our way to the bedroom, and I sat her down on the soft king sized bed. "Meggie," She moaned, her fingers grasping onto my clothing like a broken child seeking comfort…any comfort. I stoked her uninjured arm in reassurance. "It's okay Annabelle. You're safe with me. Everything is going to be alright." Annabelle eyed her bandaged arm, and then looked back up at me. "Meggie, Edward…he bit me Meggie. He bit my arm. It hurt so much…so much." I stared at her, my eyebrows arching in disbelief. He bit her? But that just wasn't possible. The wound was too deep to have been caused by human teeth, not to mention the wound itself didn't even remotely resemble human teeth. _"He's not human Meggie…" _Annabelle's words echoed in my mind. But…that wasn't possible…in fact it was biologically impossible…wasn't it?

* * *

Integra stormed down the hallway, her heavy boots pounding the varnished wooden floor beneath her. This was the third time this week. The _third _time. God, if she didn't get a break soon she was going to explode.

Moments ago she had been sitting in her office, finishing off some paper work and sending letters to the members of the round table conference when her phone had rung. She answered it with a sneer, only to discover that it was Walter informing her that there was another vampire attack underway, only this time it was in a populated area. Now she knew for sure that these attacks were not just mere coincidence. Someone was behind them, and clearly, they were desperately trying to get her attention.

Integra couldn't help but smirk. Fine, if it was a fight they wanted it was a fight they were going to get. Whoever was behind these attacks would rue the day that they started them. She was going to crush them into the dust. "Sir Integra," Integra turned to see Walter waiting for her at the end of the hallway; he was holding her coat in his hands. When she approached him he helped her put it on. "Have you despatched them Walter?" She asked her butler. Walter nodded as they turned and began to walk down the corridor leading towards the front door.

"I have Sir Integra. Alucard and Seras are on their way now. I have also despatched a military unit with them." "Excellent Walter. The unit is in charge of evacuating survivors am I correct?" Integra asked. Evacuating all those people would be difficult for Seras to accomplish on her own, and she couldn't imagine Alucard even bothering himself with such a thing. "You are indeed, Sir." Walter replied. "Good," Said Integra. "I have also scheduled a round table conference to take place in two weeks. I think it's time we've informed them of the situation." Walter nodded in agreement. "Yes, we will need their assistance in covering up these attacks. The media are starting to pick up on them. Some tabloids have began to suggest the presence of supernatural entities…"

Integra sighed, another problem had been set on her plate. She had to find the culprits for these attacks, and quickly, before they became a threat towards not only civilians, but the Hellsing organization as well. Integra reached into her pant pocket, pulled out a cigar and placed it between her lips. Walter promptly lit it. She inhaled, then exhaled, the rich smoke relaxing her shoulders, relaxing her tense body. "So, Walter. Explain the situation."

But before Walter had a chance to explain they had made it down the hallway and out the front door. Right in front of the building. her car was ready and waiting for her. Walter swiftly made his way down the steps before she could, and opened the door for her. "Your chariot awaits My Lady." He said, a playful smile pulling at his lips. Integra smiled back. She may be in a tough situation, but at least she had Walter. As long as he was with her, no matter how bad things got, there would always be a ray of hope.

Integra made her way into the car. Walter closed the door for her, then made his way to the drivers seat. The two of them snapped on their seat belts and then they were off. It was then that Walter began to fill her in. "The situation is not the most serious we've encountered, but it is certainly a tricky one. The vampire is attacking a densely populated area, which brings us to the problem of a vast number of eye-witnesses." "I am aware of that Walter," Integra said, taking another drag from her cigar. "What I meant was _where_ is this attack taking place?" "At a hotel, Sir." Integra instantly froze, her eyes locked on the back of Walter's head as a seed of dread planted itself into her bosom. Surely it couldn't be…but then again, Integra was painfully aware that _real_ coincidences were as rare to come by as miracles. There was only the illusion of coincidence. In most cases there was a grand architect. But who could possibly want _them_?

Walter instantly caught her reaction. "Fear not Sir. This attack is taking place on the other side of town from Quincey Harker's daughter's temporary residence." Integra couldn't hold back her sigh of relief, a new wave of smoke escaped her lips as she exhaled. _Thank God. _She was so close too. Only a week and a day was left until Harker's daughter was gone and back in New Zealand for good, and she would never have to worry about maintaining her grandfather's oath again. "Drive faster Walter." Integra said, staring out the car window, watching as street light after street light whizzed by. For some odd reason, she was getting anxious. "Yes Sir." Walter said. He accelerated as she requested, and they went speeding off into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I say! This chapter has undergone most extensive reparitive surgery when compared with the original! But for the better my dears, for the better. Also, I am glad that you guys are liking the revamps. And also, if you are waiting for the contuniation of where I left of in the original chapters, (aka not reading these chapters) then I highly reccomend reading the revamps, since they will include things that weren't in the original story.


	3. Capitulus III: Lamia

**Capitulus III**

**~Lamia~**

"_There are such beings as vampires, some of us have evidence that they exist."  
-Dracula_

The sound of a human's sleeping breaths is the most comforting and calming sound in the world. Over the years I have come to crave this soft, simplistic sound. Remnants of the pain filled groans and cries of patients in the hospital where I worked always chilled me to the bone, churning my stomach, making me sick. But when they finally slept, the distorted mask of pain left their faces, and the screams, cries, and groans were replaced with sweet, blissful breathing. It was Annabelle's breathing that I was listening to now as I lay on my bed next to her.

Fortunately, Annabelle had fallen asleep hours ago, allowing herself to drift away from the world of pain and into the warm arms of sleep. I wished I could sleep like that, completely senseless and without interruption. But every time I close my eyes, I am haunted by that bleeding red gaze. I sighed and flipped over, presenting my sister with my back. She was lucky, she could sleep. I couldn't, even though I tried.

The events of the day kept repeating themselves in my head over and over again like I was some kind of broken theatre. Annabelle's face, her dead gaze…all that blood. I shivered involuntarily and snuggled deeper underneath the bed covers.

_"He's not human…" _

Those words rang in mind, over and over like insistent church bells.

_"…not human…" _

And what about that bite wound? What was all this suggesting, that Edward was some sort of…monster? I shivered again at the thought, and wrapped myself even tighter in the covers, knowing full well that it was not warmth that I lacked. I already knew that Edward was a monster…a _human_ kind of monster, where his beast resides only within his heart. He…couldn't possibly be an _actual_ monster of flesh and blood.

I curled up into a ball, pressing my thighs against my chest and grasping my knees in my hands. No…it just wasn't possible. Monsters didn't exist.

Instantly, I recalled the wound on my sister's arm, the odd shape, the deep punctures, very much resembling those caused by teeth. Surely not…vampires? I shook my head, shaking away the thought. I was letting my mind wander too much. Most likely, Annabelle was so traumatized by the event that she must have misinterpreted some things, the mind, of course, is malleable. Yes, that was most likely what happened, and there was nothing to worry about. Tomorrow morning they would wake up, file a report at the police station, and then catch a plane back home.

Everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly a quiet tapping sounded. I sat up in the darkness and looked in the direction of the door. Who could it be at this time of night? "Room service. Open up please." Came an ambiguous voice from the hallway. Room service? I hadn't ordered any room service. Perhaps the guy had mistaken rooms.

I stretched, yawned, and laid back down, deciding to ignore him. He'd eventually realize his mistake and go away. But the bloody man was persistent, he continued knocking, each knock increasing in volume and urgency.

Annabelle groaned and shifted in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering as if she were caught in a rift between consciousness and dreams. Damn it, if I didn't shut that guy up he was going to eventually wake up Annabelle, and after today, she needed all the sleep she could get. "God damn it," I slurred as I lazily slid off the bed and blindingly made my way towards the door. But before my fingers grasped the cold brass knob there was a loud bang, and the door burst off its hinges, falling to the floor with a ear splitting thud.

I faintly heard Annabelle's shrill scream erupt from the bed. I screamed as well as I quickly backed up several steps, avoiding the falling door, only to lose my balance and land flat on my ass. I instantly looked up at the culprit, my eyes squinting from the sudden blinding burst of light entering from the hallway. I couldn't see the culprit clearly, shadow engulfed most of his face. All I could make out was that a tall, dark figure stood at the door, and he was grinning like a madman.

"Trick or Treat, bitch. So, you got any candy for me?"

That voice…I knew that voice. "Who the hell are you?" I snapped, making sure my own voice didn't sake from the fear that was coursing through my veins.

I quickly got up, and faced the stranger. It was then that I noticed his eyes. His eyes were a glowing red. "Oh my God," I chocked. I had seen eyes like those before, they were similar to the ones in my dreams. The stranger smirked, obviously satisfied with the terror I was expressing, as he made his way into the room. "No amount of praying is going to save you now bitch," He licked his lips, eyeing me as if I were a spring chicken. "God you look delicious." He hissed.

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my arm, and I jumped, but then relaxed when I realized that it was Annabelle. "Ah! There you are my pet," The stranger chuckled darkly, those red eyes shifting towards Annabelle. "Went running to your little sister did you? " The stranger let out a gut wrenching laugh. "Shit, you're so pathetic."

"Leave us alone Edward. We're through." Annabelle said, her voice surprisingly steady, stronger and steadier than mine had been. Wait…that was Edward? No it couldn't be, Edward was not strong enough to break down a solid oak door by himself, and his eyes were _defiantly_ not red. What the hell was going on?

_"He's not human…"_

"Sorry sweetie," Said Edward in a mockingly sympathetic tone. "But I can't leave you alone. Not after all the trouble it took for us to get to you." Annabelle and I paused, a single word dangling in the air. "Us?" I repeated. Edward snickered darkly, then turned and with his hand motioned towards someone in the hallway to come into the room. Not soon after, a gorgeous red headed woman with the same glowing red eyes entered the room. Her gaze landed on us, like a cat eyeing a bunch of silly little mice. "Hmmm, darling," The woman purred, leaning against Edward and running her hand down his chest. "I'm hungry." "Don't worry darling," He cooed back. "We'll be having dinner soon."

Then they looked directly at us, their red eyes flashed menacingly. Annabelle whimpered, pulling me closer towards her, her entire body began to tremble. I reached for her and pushed her behind me, placing my body between them and her. Edward smiled at my act, revealing a shining set of razor sharp teeth. My heart stopped completely as terror paralyzed by body. _Oh God. _"Well then Meggie…guess who is first on the menu?"

* * *

Integra stood beside Walter in front of the hotel. She placed another cigar in her mouth, which Walter instantly lit up. Damn, she never thought she would get into the habit of chain smoking, but she had been under so much stress lately, so it was no wonder. Integra took a long drag as she watched her men rush and scurry about her, following her every order without fail. Integra exhaled tender swirls of smoke.

Luckily, they got here before there was a crowd. She had split her men into two teams, one would go into the building and evacuate survivors while the other men would secure the vicinity, so no blissfully ignorant eyes stumbled upon the truth. All that was left was to assign a job to her vampires. Integra sighed, removing her glasses and rubbing her purple bagged eyes. This was going to be one of those long nights.

Suddenly, she felt the air around her grow colder by a few degrees, as if all human warmth had been sucked out of the night. A dark and ominous presence manifested behind Integra, a presence that was undeniable and unmistakable.

"What are your orders my master?" The deep voice resonated inside Integra's ears, carrying with it a hint of annoyance, which was grotesquely out of character for him. Obviously, Alucard had caught on to the fact that she was keeping an annoyingly close watch on him, and he had found it amusing at first, but then that amusement had slowly transformed into irritation for she had refused to tell him _why_.

Integra knew that she couldn't keep this up for long. For the past week and a half she had been keeping Alucard under close watch, sending him on missions that were far from London's core and keeping him in the mansion almost constantly, which, mark her words, was _not_ an easy thing to accomplish. It was foolish to hope that Alucard wouldn't eventually suspect something. If Integra didn't loosen her iron grip and give the leash some slack, Alucard was eventually going to _try_ to find out what exactly she was hiding. And as Quincey Harker put it, if Alucard found out about the Harker sisters, she was going to have more on her plate then mere ghouls and rouge vampires.

Besides, Annabelle and Meggie Harker were on the other side of town, and both in separate housings, Annabelle's being the closest. There was no harm in letting Alucard take this mission, it would most likely also dampen his suspicions. Integra stole another breath from her cigar as she stared at the hotel, checking the darkened blue black windows for any hint of life; she detected none. Her men had carefully and efficiently evacuated all the inhabitants of the small cubicles.

Integra rolled the cigar in her fingers, and as usual Alucard waited patiently behind her, however she could sense the strain on his patience. "There are three artificial vampires in the building, along with a small group of ghouls. Seras will take care of the ghouls, and you will take care of the vampires. It's simple, I want you to turn them all into dust." Integra said. The cool night air shifted, and Integra could almost _feel_ the maniacal grin on Alucard's face. "Is that all my master? Three little vampires? Such a shame, I was hoping for a little fun tonight." The nosferatu chuckled darkly behind her, sending a unconscious chill up her spine.

Even though Alucard was most certainly under control, she'd be lying if she said that he didn't frighten her sometimes. _Everyone_ was frightened of him. Integra growled in irritation, not wanting to deal with Alucard's antics tonight. "Alucard, you have your orders. Now go." Alucard chuckled again, his dark aura sizzling, chocking out the last bit of warmth in the air that night. His dark senses reached out, tickling hers. "As you wish, my master." He said. And then he was gone.

* * *

Fear, thick and cold, ran it's course through me, paralysing my limbs, my core, my voice. Edward and the red headed woman stared us down, those red eyes of theirs spitting angry, hungry fire. They were closing in, slowly but surely, their lips peeled back in distorted sneers. There was no escape. Annabelle positively shook with horror behind me, whimpering soft whimpers and incoherent pleas towards God. I was just as terrified as she was, perhaps even more so since the very foundations of what I believed to be myth and fact in this world had been blown away. But right now it didn't matter how frightened I was. As long as I was alive, I was not going to let Edward hurt my sister anymore. I had watched from the side lines long enough. I was going to do what I should have done from the start. I was going to protect my sister.

Edward chuckled. "I like the fire in your eyes Meggie. What are you going to do to me? I hope it's rough." The red haired woman and Edward laughed in unison, deadly teeth flashing. Annabelle suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist with a tightening force, causing me to heave. The warmth of her contact almost broke me, a weight that nearly drowned me in my sea of my terror, but I swallowed, and held strong. I was not going to fail her again.

Edward inhaled the air, as if savouring a sweet fragrance. "Ah….the smell of your blood is like wine to a parched man's throat my lovelies." Annabelle pressed her face against my back, her body trembled immensely as she chocked back a sob of despair. Edward laughed sickly, causing my anger to rise and my blood to boil. If only I had a gun, so I could shoot that grin right off of his face.

"Why are you crying Annabelle?" Edward cooed, those red eyes of his positively glowing. "Didn't you miss me? I'm here now." Edward stretched out his arms as if awaiting her embrace. But it was clear that Hell itself would freeze over before Annabelle would ever let Edward touch her again. Edward took a few steps towards us, his arms still spread wide. "Don't you want to kiss me? Don't you love me?" He teased, his voice dripping with a sick mockery of the utter horror my sister and I were experiencing.

"Don't you come any closer." I said, my voice involuntarily shaking along with the bones under my skin. Edward and the woman laughed like hyenas, but that laughter only worked to strength my resolve. It didn't matter that they were stronger, it didn't matter that Annabelle and I were seconds away from death. I was not going to roll over and let these fuckers have their sick way with us. "If you touch her, I'll kill you." I growled, taking the opportunity to rip Annabelle's grip off of me and nudge her away from me. I didn't want her attached to me if they decided to attack.

My words only served to fuel Edward's and the woman's laughter. "You?" Edward chuckled. "Honestly Meggie, what the hell can someone like you do? You're so pathetically weak, you couldn't even protect your sister from me when I was human! And now, you expect to fight me off, now that I'm this…"

_"He's not human…" _

My eyes widened, and my heart began to pound, my palms sweat. "What the hell are you?" I whispered, because I was afraid of the answer.

The room was silent then, and I could feel the evil swirling in the air, suffocating all hope of survival out of me. The laughter stopped. "What am I? I figured that you would have figured that out by now Meggie. You know, for a nurse, you're not all that smart."

"No." I countered. "That's just not possible…it's not…" The red headed woman abruptly let out an impatient groan, like a child that couldn't wait to get her hands on an ice cream cone. "Enough talking! I want to hear some screaming," She made her way towards Edward, coming closer to us, her presence adding an acidic taste to the air. "What are we waiting for Edward? Can't we just kill them now and get it over with? I'm so hungry." Edward smiled and reached for those red eyes, His hand landed on her cheek and he stroked it like an owner stroking his cat. "Patience love. We shall drink soon enough." Edward then swept her into his arms and kissed her, spawning a frenzy of pure unadulterated lust.

The woman groaned and pulled herself closer to him, pressing their bodies tight against each other. For a moment, I wondered how long it was going to take until they were going to finish, but then Edward released her. Edward promptly eyed Annabelle, desperate to see her reaction, but my sister obviously didn't give a crap that he was sucking faces with a Victoria Secret model. This looked like it irritated him.

Edward growled under his breath, his red eyes glowing ominously. "Do I get to choose?" The red headed woman asked, completely oblivious of Edward's reason for kissing her…either that or maybe she didn't care. The woman eyed me like I was an all-you-can-eat buffet. I swallowed, keeping my ground despite the fact that my entire being screamed for me to run. Edward shook his head. "I'm afraid not my dear. They are both mine, You can have whatever is left over." The red headed woman stomped her foot and crossed her arms in what seemed like a ridiculously childish tantrum. "But that's not fair! Why do you get them both?" "Because the brunette is a virgin and the blond was _always _mine." Edward growled at her, flashing his canines in an aggressive gesture.

The woman promptly pouted, but didn't persist. I on the other hand, couldn't believe what was happening right before my eyes. These two creatures were discussing which of us they were going to eat and kill, as if merely discussing a summer brunch! Dear God it almost seemed like this entire sequence of events was some kind of cosmic practical joke.

"No more delaying," Edward said as he suddenly began to stalk his way towards me, circling me like a leopard. My pulse increased exponentially, and that dull and familiar pain emerged from the depths of my chest. _"Oh no...not now."_ With the pain, I instantly realized that I had forgotten to take my medicine.

Annabelle squeaked in terror at Edwards approach and rushed towards me, but I pushed her back hard enough so that she lost her balance and made contact with the floor. Annabelle had suffered enough, so I stood my ground, and refused to obey the command my brain was giving my muscles to move. "Well Meggie? Are you ready for me?" Edward cooed. "Fuck you!" I spat, all the regret and resentment I had for allowing Edward to hurt my family for the past several years surfaced, rearing it's ugly head. Edward grinned evilly. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

Then he lunged and I screamed when those red eyes were all I could see. His cold hands encircled my arms, preparing to haul me towards him. I fought with everything that I had, but I was so powerless…so utterly powerless compared to his inhuman strength. "Meggie!" Annabelle screamed. I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to be a witness to my own death…

But then suddenly a gunshot rang through the air, a single shot, a seductive whisper of silver. And then all was silent. I reluctantly opened my eyes, and I stared into Edward's monstrous face, his light brown hair curled softly at his temples, his once boyish face was now tight and distorted with pain. His fangs had enlarged and were ready to pierce me, however he did not move, and was instead frozen in place like a statue.

Edward's glowing red eyes bulged as he stared at me with searing hatred, then he closed his eyes, groaned in pain, and collapsed on top of me. I gasped as we fell to the floor and I was crushed under his body weight. Edward was unconscious, perhaps even dead, but his state of being did not concern me in the least. A warm liquid soaked it's way onto my stomach, and the smell of rust filled the room. Edward's blood was pouring all over my body. A woman's ear splitting scream ripped through the room and I couldn't tell if it was Annabelle's, the red head's, or mine.

_Oh my God._

My breathing became ragged as I panicked and tried to push Edward's body off me. But my hands were trembling so badly that I couldn't. I realized that I was stuck underneath his bleeding corpse.

_"Oh please. Get him off me. Get him off." _I silently pleaded, my skin crawling in disgust. "You bastard! You murdering bastard! You killed him!" Shrieked the red head. I kept struggling for freedom. "Annabelle." I whimpered, trying to reach out for my sister, however, she didn't reply.

The room abruptly became silent, and the air changed. It got colder…thicker…suffocating. Then I heard a voice, a deep and powerful voice. A voice that triggered a long forgotten memory within me, a memory that had never been mine. "You disgust me, you cheap copy." A gun cocked, the woman screamed, and then gunshots rang through the night, lighting up the room like lightening. I clenched my muscles and trembled when I heard the unmistakable thump of a falling body. They were dead. Edward and the red head were dead. Annabelle and I were saved. And…I would have been happy about this, except…the new presence in the room was so utterly dark that it made Edward's and the red head's seem like a kitten's in comparison.

It became quiet once more, and the only sounds that I could hear were those of Annabelle's sobs. "Annabelle." I called, but again she refused to acknowledge me. Suddenly, footsteps vibrated through the ground which I was held prisoner against. Fear replaced relief, and my heart began to pound so vigorously, that I feared that it would leap out of my throat, or at the very least, kill me. A man grunted, the heavy weight above me shifted, and Edward's bloody corpse was lifted off me, setting me free. I took in a large gasp of salty air, glad that I was finally able to breath, and even more glad that I was no longer being bled on. It was then, that I looked upon the face of my saviour.

* * *

Integra watched the busy scurrying of her subordinates, thinking that they were very much like worker bees, she, of course, was the queen. They had the situation under control, so far there were only a few casualties. An middle aged man, two women, and a child. Remarkably, all the others survived. Integra admitted that she was indeed surprised with such a low casualty rate. Usually the casualties were in the twenties at least…not to mention this was a massive hotel.

Integra's stomach tightened, as a dreadful yet familiar feeling washed over her. Obviously this wasn't just some random frenzy, these vampires had a target. Something wasn't quite right.

Integra caught a glimpse of Seras walking slowly out of the building. The young vampire was balancing that enormous cannon of hers over her shoulder as if it were weightless. The entire Hellsing team followed close behind her, with the last of the evacuates. Seras sighed and rubbed her neck, trying to massage either pain or stiffness out of it. The young draculina had yet to get used to sleeping in her coffin.

"Seras Victoria. Report." Integra ordered. Sera's gaze snapped up to Integra's, she then stood at attention, high and unwavering like a good soldier should. It was good that the girl knew how to bless respect upon others. Lord knows that it saved Integra from more unnecessary headaches.

"Yes sir! The ghouls have all been exterminated just as you've ordered Sir Integra." Integra tossed her cigar, her blue eyes scanning the area, looking for that familiar red coat…those merciless eyes. "And the vampires?" Integra asked, raising a slick blond brow towards Seras. Seras appeared momentarily confused, but she didn't fail to inform her master with what she needed to know. "Master Alucard said that he would take care of them."

This Integra already knew, but what she had found odd was that he was taking longer than usual. Well…it was not particularly unusual for Alucard to play with his food, but he generally reserved that kind of sick torture for those enemies with higher calibers then these. That nagging feeling returned, tightening Integra's stomach. Something was defiantly wrong…

"Sir Integra!" Integra shifted her gaze away from Seras towards the voice that called her, quickly realizing that it was one of her men. "What is it soldier?" Integra demanded, taking in another lungful of smoke. The soldier extended his arm, offering her the boxy black transmitter nestled in his palm. "It's the captain. He wants to speak to you." The soldier said. Integra eyed the radio with a suspicious glance. What could Leroy want to speak to her about? Her orders were clear and not open for debate. Integra frowned, that irritating feeling returning, making her lips tighten around her cigar. "Thank you soldier," Integra said before snatching the transmitter from the young man's hand. Integra removed the cigar from her mouth, brought the radio to her lips and spoke. "What is it captain Leroy?" She asked.

Not soon after, that unmistakably thick Scottish accent emerged from the speaker. "Ah, Sir Integra. I just wanted to let you know that we've successfully exterminated the vampires as you have commanded, and also that we have a couple of survivors up here." Integra shot Seras a passing glare, causing the young vampire to chuckle nervously and scratch the back of her head in a sort of apologetic manner. Great, now Integra had witnesses to deal with, and not just the regular ones who have seen a ghoul or two. These survivors had most likely seen or interacted with the vampires, and not only that, but they must have seen Alucard as well. Integra exhaled a grey stained sigh. She was going to have to personally attend to these witnesses. "What is their condition Leroy?" She finally radioed back.

Maybe she would be lucky and they would both be unconscious, but knowing her luck for the past few weeks, she highly doubted it. Leroy radioed her back immediately, affirming her suspicions. "They are unharmed and conscious Sir Integra. They are two young women…" Leroy paused, Integra could hear faint murmurs over the prickling static of the transmitter. She waited patiently for Leroy to finish with the details, and sure enough, he returned. "…their names are Annabelle and Meggie Harker, I don't think we'll be getting more information from them till we get them ou-"

"What was that?" Integra abruptly shouted into the transmitter, silencing Leroy and making Seras and the solider jump in surprise. There was a moment of complete silence, where only the sounds of her men's footsteps in the distance could be heard. Integra's heart pounded, her grip tightening around the cigar clutched in her left hand, breaking the thing in two. No, this couldn't be true, it couldn't possibly. Those girls were on the other side of town. Quincey Harker did not inform her of a change in the girls' location. This wasn't the hotel they were staying at. They couldn't be here.

Leroy radioed back, his voice now hesitant, serious. "What was what Sir Integra?" "The names. What are their names?" Integra demanded, even though she knew perfectly well what they were. "Harker. Meggie and Annabelle Harker." Integra bit her lip, biting back the river of profanity that threatened to burst out of her mouth. She had failed in her mission, in something so utterly simple and insignificant. It was downright humiliating. Integra breathed deeply through clenched teeth, then radioed the captain back. "Bring them to me Leroy." Then Integra handed the transmitter back to her soldier. The soldier saluted her, then made his way towards the others.

Integra pulled another cigar out of her pocket and promptly lit it, sucking in the smoke, hoping that it would somehow numb the boiling anger within her. Integra then looked hopelessly into the night sky, thousands of twinkling stars gazed down upon her, and she found herself wondering if her father was watching her from above. _I failed to fulfill our duty father. I'm sorry._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Horray! I'm excited to revamp the next chapter, since that one is going to have the most changes out of all of them. I hope you guys enjoyed these so far! And expect to see the fourth chapter soon. And when I say soon I mean don't expect it until at least sometime next week, since I'm in the middle of finals right now. Thanks for reading! :)_  
_


	4. Capitulus IV: Pectus

**Capitulus IV**  
**~Pectus~**

_"I bent over him, and tried to find any sign of life, but in vain."_  
_-Dracula_

The person who had lifted Edward's corpse off me was a man; an incredibly short and stubby little man with enough muscles on his arms to bench press a pony. The man had greying strawberry blond hair and was wearing an old fashioned pair of round, bottle like glasses, making his eyes appear larger than they probably were. I also noticed that the man was dressed in military attire, and that an enormous gun rested quite familiarly in his hand. I could summarize his appearance in a single word. _Odd_.

Annabelle, now kneeling next to me, snaked her hand into mine and squeezed, all the while resting her head against my shoulder. Her body trembled as she released a soft sob of relief. The middle aged man spoke some more into the transmitter, and then hung the thing snugly on his belt when he was finished. It was then that our eyes met, his expression was stoic for a moment, but then his eyes softened and he knelt down, reaching out to me. I cringed, and started to pull myself away, not wanting to be touched by this stranger, but he must not have noticed since he placed his soft, but firm hand upon my shoulder, patting it, perhaps in an attempt to reassure me.

"It's all right sweetheart. You and your sister have nothing to fear anymore." He said in that thick Scottish accent. The man then reached over and stroked Annabelle's head, his pale green eyes full of warmth. "It's alright," He repeated. Perhaps he didn't know what else to tell us.

"Who are you?" Annabelle asked. A little smile broke out amongst the stubble on the man's face at the question. "My name is Arthur Leroy, but you lassies can just call me Captain Leroy if you wish."

That wasn't exactly the answer that I had hoped he'd give, but I was in still in shock and it was difficult for me to form any sort of coherent thought, let alone a sentence.

Leroy turned his attention to me, perhaps noticing that I have not yet spoken to him, or anyone else for that matter. Annabelle had been the one to give him our names. "Are you alright Meggie?" He asked, purposely saying my name in order to help ground me back into reality. I knew these techniques, I myself used them on my patients countless times. It was odd, being on the receiving end. "I…think so." I softly replied.

Leroy nodded, satisfied with my compliance. "Now listen girls. I'm going to take you out of the building, and you'll be coming with us, alright? Don't worry, we're just going to make sure that you're going to be okay. It's that alright with you girls?"

Going with them? I instantly became uneasy, my stomach convulsing. Who were these people? Were Annabelle and I slapped into the middle of a conspiracy or something? Oh God, things were so out of control. How the hell was I going to explain all of this to father? How could I accept this myself? Vampires? Real? How was this even possible?

Captain Leroy got up from his crouching position and then offered his hand to help me up; but I completely ignored it. "Wait! Who exactly do you work f-" My question was abruptly cut off when Annabelle got up and grasped my arm, yanking me up with her. Leroy chuckled as I glared at my sister, who offered a small smile of apology. "We'll gladly give you the answer, but all in good time lass."

I so was not satisfied with that answer either. Obviously, whoever these people were, they were incredibly secretive and not only that but they knew more about these events then they let on. Could they be some sort of secret government organization?

"Hey. Where's that other guy?" Annabelle asked Leroy as she looked around the dark room, her gaze more nervous then curious.

That's right. The voice that I heard before that rain shower of gunshots did not belong to Leroy. Someone else was in here with us. That dark presence still dominated the very oxygen in the room. Leroy's gaze momentarily shifted towards a dark corner of the room, but then quickly returned to us. "Never you mind him lassies. It's best if you two just come with me."

Curious, I followed the path the soldier's gaze had taken, only to quickly realize what a mistake that was. The red head's corpse lay sprawled upon the floor, her lifeless burgundy eyes were grotesquely wide in horror, her mouth open in a silent shriek, her pale cheeks stained with crimson blood. I swallowed, feeling sick as my eyes wandered towards the figure crouched over the dead vampire, a figure that the surrounding shadows embraced heartily. Vicious, hungry sucks emerged from the figure, a soft sigh following each methodical swallow. My heart resumed it's rapid painful rhythm and my breath became short. The sucking suddenly stopped, and as if sensing my fear, the figure suddenly lifted it's head, it's body rising until it reached it's true colossal height. Blood red eyes fell upon me.

It was as if I had been struck by lightening. Anticipation and dread held fast, playing tug-of-war within my body. Those were the _exact_ eyes that haunted me in my sleep. Those were the eyes that brought upon me both fear and unimaginable want. "You," The figure whispered, breaking my focus on his eyes and turning it to his mouth. Dark red blood cascaded from his lips like a waterfall, splashing upon the floor. Another wave of nausea coursed it's way through me.

Annabelle's gasp snapped me out of my terror filled trance, and my body instantly knew what to do. I grabbed Annabelle's hand. "We have to go. Now." I whispered to her. Then I pushed past Captain Leroy, and hauled my sister out of the room that reeked of copper and salt."Hey! Wait!" Leroy shouted, trying to grab Annabelle, but she dodged his grasp.

Free from Captain Leroy, we bolted down that hallway, running as fast as our legs could carry us. "Hey! Wait! Come back here!" Came Leroy's distant shouts from the other end of the dark corridor. But we couldn't stop, even if we wanted too. Adrenaline and fear mixed in our veins brewing a potent cocktail that could cause even the bravest of men to run to the ends of the earth.

"Meggie! What's the quickest way out?" Annabelle panted beside me as we reached the end of the hallway where the elevators and stairs were located. But before I could answer her, my sister stopped at the elevator and began to violently push the bottom. "Open, open, open, open, open…" She chanted in tempo with her vigorous button pushing. I braked wildly, nearly falling head over heels, but I grasped the wall for balance, and ran back towards her. When I reached her, I grabbed her ruthlessly, sinking my nails into her arm and hauling her towards the staircase. "Ouch!" She shouted. "Annabelle," I panted. "Elevators should never be used in times of emergency. And I think this qualifies as one." "But we are on the fucking fifth floor Meggie!" Annabelle shouted in a panic fuelled fury. I didn't reply, and apparently my eldest sister didn't need anymore coaxing.

We slammed open the door leading to the emergency stairwell, and set fire to those stairs, tearing down them so wildly that it was a miracle that we didn't fall down the entire flight.

And as we were running, it didn't take long for my breath to become short, and for my heart to pump furiously, trying to keep up with the demands of my body. It came to the point where it felt like my heart was pumping vials of concentrated pain instead of blood. My vision grew blurry, and my mind began to swim in a black tide that threatened to sweep me away into unconsciousness.

_ "Oh please. Don't pass out. Don't pass out."_

Despite the pain however, I wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop. Whatever was back in that room would lead to an infinitely greater pain than my heart could ever bestow; I don't know how, but I simply knew that to be true. Before long, Annabelle and I made it down the five levels and burst through the exit, finally making it outside. We both stopped then, panting madly, trying to catch our breaths, the cool, unkind night air ripping at our throats like daggers.

"Meggie," Annabelle managed between heavy breaths. "What the fuck was that?"

I couldn't find the breath to answer her. My legs trembled violently as I bent over and grasped my knees, trying with all my might to get enough air. The smell of perspiration and Edwards blood filled my nostrils, suffocating me even more. Annabelle shouted something else at me, but I was in too much pain and couldn't understand a word that she was saying. I gasped for breath and wheezed for relief as my chest became tighter and tighter, my heart beating faster and faster, my vision becoming blurrier and blurrier.

"M-Meggie?" Annabelle whimpered, her eyes wide in fear as I staggered, trying to stay up, trying to remain conscious. But my fear had overcome my common sense, and I had pushed myself too far. I took a single gasping breath before my heart stopped completely. My eyes became wide with panic.

"Meggie? Meggie are you okay?" Annabelle asked, her voice no longer demanding or angry, but small and frightened like a child's. "M-my heart…" I whispered hoarsely.

And that was when everything went black.

* * *

Annabelle watched in pure horror and utter panic as Meggie's body became lifeless and fell painful splat, face first upon the asphalt.

"Meggie!" Annabelle screamed as she rushed over to her sister, dropping herself upon the concrete and collecting Meggie's cool body in her arms. "Oh my God, oh my God; Meggie! Wake up! Please wake up!" She shouted, shaking her younger sister's body, as if she could bring her back by that mere act. But of course, Meggie was unconscious and with each second she was slipping further and further away. She was dying.

"Oh God. Please don't die Meggie. Please don't die on me." Annabelle pleaded, hot salty tears running down her face as her entire body shook with sheer panic.

What could she do? She had to call for help. But what if they were too late? No, if she was going to save her sister, she had to take action. Now.

Annabelle immediately set Meggie down and began to ruthlessly search her sister's pockets for that flask of pills that she took whenever her heart was acting up, but she came out empty handed. "Damn it!" Annabelle screamed. She should have remembered Meggie's heart condition before they started running. She should have carried her, or dragged her or something! She should never have let Meggie run as much as she did. But she had been afraid, so damn afraid of what was in that room that she had forgotten all about her sister's weak heart.

Meggie's skin was slowly turning a sickly grey, matching the asphalt. She had to give Meggie CPR, it was the only chance her sister had of surviving. Thankfully, Meggie had taught Annabelle how to perform CPR, and made her practice so many times that she was now practically a pro at it.

"Damn you Meggie, don't you dare die on me!" Annabelle said as she positioned herself over Meggie's breast bone and began the pectoral compressions. "Don't-you-dare-leave-me-alone!" Annabelle chanted with each compression. Annabelle then left her sister's chest and gave her two quick breaths and then returned back to the chest compressions.

"Oh God. Oh please. Oh God." Annabelle sobbed, as Meggie refused to come to life. But then suddenly, as if things couldn't get any worse, a bone chilling voice emerged from the night.

"Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down." Annabelle gasped and whirled around towards the eerie sound. Leaning against the exist door stood a man. His grin was wide and terrible, revealing diamond sharp teeth stained red. Another vampire. One of Edward's friends? But she had never seen this man before. Annabelle's gaze then fell to the creature's hand and she gagged and almost threw up when she realized what it clutched so tightly in it's grasp was a human head. From the severed snow white neck, blood dripped gruesomely onto the ground. But what sickened Annabelle the most was that it was the head of a little girl, her innocent, angelic like face that was surrounded by heavenly blond hair was horribly distorted into a mask of terror and pain.

"Oh my God." Annabelle whimpered. "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." The creature sang again, his voice a mixture of a child's and an adult's. That disgustingly unnatural voice sent a tremor of doom down Annabelle's spine. The monster snickered then, eyeing Annabelle hungrily, his eyes flashing red. It then brought the child's head up to his own and kissed it's lips, briefly licking the small red trail that bled out of the corner.

"Georgie Porgie pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry." It sang. Annabelle leaned over Meggie's body, protecting her with her own flesh. "Don't you dare come any closer." Annabelle warned. But the creature's smiled harder, so hard that it looked like he was about to snap his lips off his teeth. "Little Miss Muffet, sat on her tuffet, eating her curds and whey." The figure sang as he dropped the little girl's head on the pavement with a sickening splat and slowly made his way towards the Harker sisters.

"Back off!" Annabelle screamed, pressing herself closer to Meggie. But the creature just kept coming closer. Annabelle fisted Meggie's t-shirt, praying for some sort of miracle, praying that when she got back to her sister that it wouldn't be too late. But at this rate…Meggie would…

"I had really thought that I have seen everything. But it looks like I was wrong. A nursery rhyming, child killing vampire is defiantly new."It was that voice. It was the voice that belonged to the vampire that was in their room.

The vampire in red emerged from the looming shadows of the opposite building, the gun in his hand gleamed in the moonlight. His red eyes glowed like full harvest moons ready to unleash supernatural terrors into the night. The other monster turned towards him, and hissed like a cornered animal. "Little boy blue." But then the fight ended before it even started. The vampire in red raised his gun and commenced the blood bath. Shrieking bullets filled the night air.

Unable to look, Annabelle quickly turned her attention back to Meggie. She tried to ignore the blood curdling screams behind her. Annabelle found Meggie's breast bone again and continued with the compressions, however on the third compression, she heard a sickening crack that stunned her into immobility. Annabelle's heart skipped a beat when she realized that she had been so panicked and so hurried that she had positioned herself incorrectly and broken one of Meggie's ribs in the process. "Shit." Annabelle mumbled, her panic increasing as fresh tears came to her eyes. She didn't know whether or not she should keep going. What if the rib pierced some internal organ causing internal bleeding? Perspiration ran down Annabelle's neck, face and back as she tried to figure out what to do. She tried to remember what her sister taught her about situations like this. It was clear that Meggie still wasn't breathing, nor her heart beating, and logically, the lack of those vitals was going to kill her faster then an internal wound could. At that thought, Annabelle quickly repositioned herself (correctly this time) and resumed the compressions.

Annabelle panted as gave the CPR, her arms trembled from exhaustion, her bare knees scraped raw on the pavement and bled profusely as she continuously moved from Meggie's chest to her mouth. "Oh please Meggie. Come back. Please…" Annabelle sobbed as she finished another round of compressions. She was getting tired, and soon wouldn't be fit enough to do a proper job, if Meggie didn't start breathing soon...

Annabelle then shuffled over to Meggie's mouth, biting her lip at the pain in her knees as she bent down towards Meggie's own set. "Please, God, let her be breathing." She prayed, a sensation of complete despair coming fast on the heels of her exhaustion. It was then that Annabelle felt a faint, hot breath caress her own lips. Hopefully delirious, Annabelle turned her face and placed her ear near her sister's mouth; she burst into tears of relief when she heard Meggie's soft breathing. "Oh thank God." Annabelle sobbed, as she sat up and then checked Meggie's pulse, instantly feeling more relieved at the presence of that faint and irregular flutter beneath her finger tips.

_She was alive. She was alive. She was **alive**._

Shaking, and crying profusely, Annabelle sat, grasped her knees in her arms and lay her forehead against them. She almost lost one of the most important people in her life, she had almost lost one of the only people who truly loved her and cared for her, and all because of something she had forgotten.

Annabelle trembled, knowing that she still had to go get help, but she found herself unable to move. She was so scared.

Suddenly, a heavy, warm hand came into contact with her shoulder. Annabelle squeaked, fear taking hostage of her again as she shook the hand off and was about to scurry away, but that hand grabbed her again, and this time it's clutches were much less merciful. Annabelle closed her eyes, not daring to open them for fear of witnessing yet another gruesome monster; another foul fiend which would haunt her in her nightmares for the rest of her life.

"What happened to her?"

Disorientated, it took a moment for Annabelle to realize that the owner of that hand asked her a question. Annabelle opened her eyes and looked up. Her gaze to meet the one of the vampire in red who had just brutally saved her life. "What happened to her?" The vampire asked again, his handsome features moulded into an expression that was impossible to read.

Annabelle found it difficult to speak out of fear at first, but then she realized that this vampire had saved their lives, _twice_; and now he was asking of the well being of her sister. Truly, he couldn't possibly be a monster like the others.

"She had a heart attack, and I think I broke one of her ribs when I gave her CPR." The vampire leaned down towards Meggie, those red eyes running from her mouth to her chest. "She's bleeding internally." He said.

Annabelle's heart sank, how could have made such a stupid mistake? How could she let Meggie down like this?

But then, the vampire gently snacked his long arms around her sister and lifted her gingerly into the air. Meggie groaned unconsciously, and the stranger rested her head against his chest. The vampire began to walk towards the distant array of lights and soldiers. Annabelle swallowed, uncertain of what to do. She didn't know who these people were, or what they were going to do with them. But she couldn't just let Meggie be carried off by this vampire. "If you want to stay with your sister Annabelle Harker, then I suggest you follow me." The vampire said.

Annabelle did not need to be told twice.

* * *

Integra Hellsing would never have imagined that she would be sitting at her desk with Annabelle Harker plopped down before her. Truly, tonight was a night of architected coincidence, much to her dismay.

Integra was going to have to dig deeper into this organization she was fighting. She had to find out _how much_ these people really knew about Alucard and her organization. It was obvious that the presence of Meggie Harker at the Hellsing organization was a dangerous distraction for Alucard, and that, that would be all to convenient for their enemies. Unfortunately, right now Integra had more pressing matters to attend to, and that was to get answers from the girl before her.

"Miss Harker. I am sure you are aware of the basic facts."

Annabelle's hazel gaze returned to Integra's own fierce blue, her eyebrows narrowing in confusion. "The facts?" She asked, briefly glancing over at Walter as if she were a student looking over at the assistant teacher for the answers to the pop quiz.

Integra sighed, rubbing her eyes. This one defiantly wasn't one of the brightest bulbs in the box.

"What I mean by facts, Miss Harker, is that tonight, you have discovered that vampires do exist and that we are an organization that deals with the extermination of these creatures."

Suprisingly, Annabelle brushed this off as if they were completely meaningless facts, and proceeded to ask questions of her own. "I know all that, but what I really want to know is where the hell you people took my sister. I have to know if she's going to be okay."

Walter answered the question before Integra barked at the woman's lack of manners. "There is no need to be concerned Miss Harker. I can assure you that your sister is being taken care of in our own facilities by one of Britain's finest medical teams that we have on call. Now, if you would please attend to my Master's questions…" Integra held up her hand, silencing Walter, and then pegged the girl with a hard stare, which Miss Harker humbly returned with a fiery glare of her own. Lovely, she was both slow _and_ stubborn.

"Miss Harker," Integra began, trying to keep her temper in check. She was exhausted and stressed after all, she was one rude remark away from pulling out her gun and blowing the young girl's head clean off. If it weren't for these damn Harkers… "what I want to know is why you, and more specifically, why your sister was in that hotel tonight."

Annabelle Harker blinked, clearly confused by the question before she eyed Walter quizzically again. "Do you understand the question Miss Harker? Do you need me to repeat it?" Integra asked venomously.

Annabelle's eyes snapped back to Integra's, her expression becoming angry. "Of course I understand the question. Do you think I'm some kind of moron? It's _why_ you're asking the question that's confusing me." Integra took out another cigar from her desk, since she suddenly obtained a great need for it. She lit it, and then resumed her questioning.

"Why I am asking the questions does not concern you Miss Harker. Now answer me."

"I think the _why_ of it _is_ important. At least as far as my sister and I are concerned. Especially since you are making it sound like we are in the middle of some enormous conspiracy." Annabelle retorted. Integra's trigger finger twitched, as if begging to used, but despite Integra's annoyance, she knew of more potent, however less satisfying way to get information from this unbelievably rude and annoying woman.

"You seem to have forgotten who has the upper hand here. Let me put it this simply for you Miss Harker," Sir Integra said calmly. "If you don't answer my questions then I have absolutely no use for you, or your sister. To be completely honest you are both more trouble to me then good. So, if you refuse to cooperate, then I will not hesitate to throw you both out, regardless of the condition of your sister." Although Annabelle's mouth was closed, and she was silent, her eyes glared daggers at Integra, which of course, did not upset her at all. It meant that she was going to get what she wanted.

"You're a total bitch, you know that?" Annabelle growled.

"Miss Harker! I will not have you address Sir In-" Integra cut Walter off before he could finish his sentence. This was no time for a lesson in manners, manners in which clearly, this young woman lacked. She was very much like her father. Thankless.

"Are you ready to answer my questions now Miss Harker?" Integra asked, a tiny satisfied smirk playing on her lips. Annabelle nodded submissively, however the woman's eyes didn't lose any of their fire.

_..._

After Integra asked all the questions she wanted answered, and after Annabelle had answered them satisfactorily, Integra turned to Walter. "Would you please fetch us some tea Walter. I think Miss Harker is in need of it."

Walter answered by placing his spotless white glove on his chest and bowing slightly. "Of course Sir. Do you have a preference Miss Harker?" Walter asked. Annabelle shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "Then I'll be back with the tea shortly." Neither woman spoke as Walter left the room.

After a few silent minutes, Integra grabbed the phone on her desk and placed it directly in front of Annabelle Harker. Annabelle eyed Integra with suspicion. "Call your father. Tell him what happened, tell him where you are, and tell him to come over here and pick you girls up. You're going back to New Zealand."

Annabelle looked at the phone with such a fearful expression that Integra might as well have put a snake in front of the girl. "I…I can't call him. What would he say? He'd…he'd… no I can't call him."

Integra felt a faint tug of sympathy at her heart. These girls, after all, were so young, and had been so blissfully ignorant of the horrors that the earth harboured. For Annabelle Harker to talk to her father now must have been just as frightening as the vampires were.

However, Integra knew that their father had to be notified as soon as possible, and these girls couldn't remain innocent forever. "I understand what you must be going through Miss Harker. But your father needs to be notified of these events. Please," Integra said softly as she motioned towards the phone. "call him."

Annabelle bit her lip, her eyes became wet as she slowly reached for the phone, her fingertips were shaking. Integra leaned back, sucking the tip of her cigar and taking a deep lungful of smoke as she watched Annabelle slowly dial the numbers. Annabelle then pressed the phone to her ear, her eyes on the floor, as that dull ring could be heard all around the silent office. The phone rang four times before Quincey Harker answered. "Hello?" Annabelle paused, but then let out a shaky exhale, her body trembled as if she had suddenly grown cold. "Hi daddy."

* * *

The only word that he had to describe the events that unfolded that night was _cruel_. It was cruel for him to have to look upon that face again, watching as those homely features distorted into an alien mask of pain, and as that vibrant skin he so clearly remembered was disguised beneath layers of blood. Was this some sort of punishment? Could this be God's way of reminding him of the things he could never have, or of his complete inability to be touched by mortal elements, and in turn, his inability to touch those who are mortal? Whatever the reason for this girl's existence, Alucard knew for certain that despite the unnatural similarity, she was not Mina Harker.

The door behind Alucard suddenly opened, but footsteps did not immediately ensue. Clearly, whoever had just arrived was surprised that he was here.

"Alucard." Came Integra's voice. Her tone, cool and controlled as always. Alucard didn't answer his master, and instead continued to stare into the room as the doctors swarmed around the girl like bees on a honeycomb.

"What are they doing to Meggie?" Alucard turned to look at the owner of the unfamiliar voice, only to realize that it was Annabelle Harker. Annabelle eyed Alucard wearily, as if she was not sure whether she should be afraid of him or not, but after brief hesitation, Annabelle made her way towards the vampire and ended up standing right beside him.

Unlike her sister, Annabelle possessed very small similarities to Mina, but one of the things that Alucard noticed was that she possessed that same fiery determination in her eyes that Mina once had. It was obvious that she was still afraid of him, but she had pushed that fear away for her sister. This woman was remarkably strong.

"They are just finishing up with the surgery. We will hear the news once they come out." Said Walter, who had also entered the room with Integra and Annabelle.

Alucard's gaze left Annabelle and returned back to the room, catching brief glimpses of Meggie's face as the humans moved around her.

"Miss Harker. I think it would be best if you go and rest now. We will inform you of your sister's condition when the doctors are finished." Walter said, but the young girl shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to sleep, and I want to stay here." Walter approached Annabelle, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do no good here Miss Harker. Your sister is in good hands. Please…"

But Annabelle refused to move, instead she stared into the room where Meggie lay. Alucard watched as the Annabelle hugged herself, her eyes became wet, it was not long before tears ran their course down her flushed cheeks. "It's all my fault." She whimpered, pressing her hand against the glass separating them from the doctors and Meggie. "If only I've realized…how could I forget something so important…how could I put her in danger like that?" Annabelle's tears flowed more fiercely now, and she cupped her mouth with her free hand, trying to muffle the sounds of her sobs. Her eyes were shut tightly, as if they couldn't take in the sight of her mangled sister anymore.

Alucard recognized the pain and self loathing etched on Annabelle's face, and he remembered what it felt like. He had felt that suffocating and lonesome despair many times in the past. It was not something that he wanted to relive again. That was why he became the monster he was now.

Alucard returned his gaze to Meggie Harker's pale and lifeless face. He knew that getting close to her would cause him that pain again, but he also knew that he would never be able to help himself. Alucard was utterly defenceless against that sporadic hope that humans such as her elicited with him. He was so easily fooled by that undeniable desire to reclaim a bit of humanity. True, while Alucard mostly embraced the monster he had become, the man he used to be and briefly had been with Mina Harker still resided within him, emerging when he was at his weakest.

"Come Miss Harker. I'll fix you some more tea and show you to your room." Walter offered politely as he wrapped his arm around the Harker sister and gently ushered her in the direction of the door. Annabelle inhaled a shaking breath and appeared that she was going to fight back, but then she allowed Walter to lead her out of the room. When they closed the door behind them, Alucard and Integra were left in complete silence. It wasn't long before Integra took Annabelle's place beside the vampire king. "I sincerely hope, Alucard, that you know that this does not change anything. She isn't going to stay with us. Her father is on the next flight here and he will come to collect the girls as soon as he arrives."

Alucard looked at his master, one of the two women that inspired such respect and loyalty from him. He took in those cold, hard blue eyes, that unwavering stance that was forever rooted into the ground, that aura of no nonsense. Integra was pure logic and will power in human form, a force that only a fool would underestimate. But despite his master's commendable attributes, Alucard found himself unable to comply with her wish.

"You're wrong to think that nothing has changed Integra. Everything changes."

"Alucard," Integra said, her voice becoming steely. "Your contact with the woman is to be nonexistent. That's an order."

If only it were a choice. Alucard knew that even if Meggie Harker were to leave Hellsing, he would get an opportunity to find her again. He couldn't just let this rarity go, he couldn't allow those bittersweet shadows of humanity to fade. Alucard lived in the past and he couldn't easily forget what it felt like to be held, and to be loved. He ached for that sense of belonging, he wanted to hear her speak the words, "You are mine."

Alucard turned away from the glass wall, and made his way towards the door.

"Alucard." Integra snapped, like an owner who was upset that their dog did not heel. Alucard smirked at that thought. He really was a dog wasn't he? And like a dog, he was selfish and wanted nothing but to consume what appeared delicious to him.

"I cannot ignore her as much as much as I can ignore the unquenchable blood lust within me. I'm sorry my master. But that is an order that I will not fulfill."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh Shit! Daddy's coming! D8 Wow, this chapter jumped around a bit. *Phew* And it was a hard one to write too, especially with Alucard. I really am not 100% satisfied with the way that he turned out in this chapter, but I don't know why. :S What do you guys think? Did I do him justice? I god damn hope so. Anyway, thanks so much to all who reviewed and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Happy Holidays guys! :)


	5. Capitulus V: Patris

**Capitulus V**

**~Patris~**

"_I have tried to keep an open mind, and it is not the ordinary things of life that could close it, but the strange things, the extraordinary things, the things that make one doubt if they be mad or sane." _

_- Dracula_

* * *

Annabelle held her breath, her stomach tied into knots upon endless knots as she watched the taxi come to a slow stop in front of the Hellsing mansion. Walter, who was standing just a few feet ahead of her, swiftly approached the car and reached for the passenger door. But the passenger's door suddenly swung open before Walter could reach the handle, and her father, Quincey Harker, emerged.

Annabelle's toes curled up in her shoes as the tightening of her stomach worsened. Her father's face did not hold it's usual stoic expression, but instead it held within its scattered wrinkles a fear which she had never before seen him express. He looked like he had aged decades in the past two weeks.

Annabelle found herself averting her gaze from her father for she could not bear to look at him. She was so scared of what he might say; scared of what he might think of her for not watching over Meggie like an older sister should.

"Annabelle," Her father called, his voice emanating relief and yet faintly laced with pain. Annabelle felt a numbing sting encompass her eyes, and she squeezed her eyelids shut, knowing what was about to come. But try as she might, she could not stop the tears.

Footsteps approached her now, and Annabelle tried to turn away. She was so ashamed and she didn't want her father to see her cry, in fact, she had _never_ wanted him to see her cry. Annabelle's dad was a man of great emotional strength and in all her years of life she had never seen him show any weakness. Crying in front of him was the most shameful experience she had ever had, and that was when she was only eight years old. Annabelle remembered that night eight years ago well, as well as the events that lead up to it.

Earlier on that day, while at school, Annabelle had been picked on by the girls in her class and they had stolen her favourite doll that her dad had given to her for her birthday the previous year. She refused to tell Meggie what had happened as they walked home from school later that same day. Later that night, when the three of them were having supper, Meggie had asked her if they wanted to play dolls before bedtime._"Hey Annabelle, wanna play dolls after we eat?"_

_"No."_

_"Awe, come on! You promised this morning."_

_"I don't feel like it."_

_"But I do! Come on Annabelle! Why won't you play with me?"_

_"Because I don't like playing with you!"_That was when their dad had intervened, his sharp hazel eyes fell upon Annabelle, utterly piercing.

_"Why won't you play with your sister young lady? Did you two get into a fight?"_

Annabelle didn't know why, but at that moment, under the steely hazel gaze of her father, she burst into tears. She had dropped her fork onto the floor and quickly covered her eyes, but her sobs could be heard echoing throughout the kitchen."_They s-s-stole my doll daddy. Those m-mean girls at s-s-school stole my doll_."

Her father said nothing at first, and the only sound in the kitchen for a while was that of her weeping. But when her dad finally spoke, she wished that he would have left her like that without ever saying a word._"I'm sorry for what happened Annabelle, but stop crying. Crying doesn't fix anything."_And then he had gotten up and left, leaving the two girls alone at the table.

Annabelle's face had turned red from the shame, and no amount of her little sister's reassuring words could comfort her.

Yes…that was most defiantly an experience she did not want to relive. She hated being the emotional one in the family, she hated the fact that she was always running to Meggie for guidance or to her father for help. Just once in her life, she wanted to be the one who ended up saving them.

Annabelle suddenly felt hard, warm arms wrap themselves around her, and her dad's familiar warmth encompassed her. "Hush. It's alright my little girl. Don't cry. I'm going to take you home." He whispered into the hair on her head.

Annabelle, knowing full well what a weakling she was and despising herself for it, couldn't take it anymore, and hugged her father back fiercely, silently weeping into his sweater.

"Dad…I'm so sorry."

"I know you are Annabelle."

"Are you mad at me?" Annabelle asked, feeling as if she were years in the past, back in that small kitchen."No," Her father replied as he released her from his embrace and pulled her away from him. He wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Whatever happened doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you and your sister are alive."

Annabelle hiccupped as she suppressed a sob, and her father gave her a faint smile.

"I'm glad that you were able to come Mr. Harker. We have a lot to discuss." Came Integra's cool voice from the doors of the Hellsing mansion. Quincey Harker's withdrew his attention from Annabelle, and his eyes became cold as they befell the leader of the Hellsing organization.

"Yes Sir Integra," He said. "We indeed have very much to discuss."

* * *

Once inside Integra's office, Integra and Annabelle's father did not waste much time with idle chit-chat, and instead they got right to the point.

Sir Integra offered Quincey a cigar, which he rejected, and then some tea, which he rejected as well. Annabelle, on the other hand, thanked Walter as he handed her the rejected cup of earl grey.

"Tell me everything about what happened yesterday."Annabelle's father demanded, his attention fixed upon Sir Integra.

Integra paused before answering him by pulling the cigar she was smoking free from her lips and smothering it upon the ashtray on her desk. This action however, highlighted the fact that she was obviously thinking about what she was going to say next.

Everyone in the room became tense.

Annabelle took a sip of her tea.

"I'm afraid I won't have to Mr. Harker," Said Sir Integra. "Your daughter has already informed you of everything. There is not much else to discuss."

Quincey Harker leaned foreword, and Annabelle caught a glimpse of his fingers rolling themselves up against his palms. "I'm afraid you're missing the point, Sir Integra. What I want to know is _how_ did this happen, especially since you assured me that it wouldn't."

Annabelle almost dropped her cup of earl tea, and she looked up bewilderingly at her father. He had known of the existence of such an organization? He had known, all along, that vampires existed? Why had he never told her or Meggie?

A simmering anger emerged within Annabelle, and she quickly put the tea cup down, for fear that if she didn't, she would throw it at him.

"You…knew of the existence of these…vampires?" Annabelle asked, not really wanting to believe that her father had betrayed her in such a way. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

But Quincey Harker ignored Annabelle, in fact, he didn't even look at her, his gaze was fixed upon Integra, as if trying to coax answers out of her with his eyes alone.

Enraged at this, Annabelle leaned towards her father was about to shake him in order to turn his attention towards her, but Integra spoke before she was able to execute her plan."I am going to be completely honest with you Mr. Harker. I honoured our agreement, but the events that occurred last night are not something that could have been a mere coincidence. Your daughters are not victims of a random vampire attack, this was carefully planned by someone."

Annabelle could not stop her jaw from dropping at that statement; and even though she was safe within the fortified walls of Sir Integra's office, she felt the cold touch of fear ghost its fingers around her heart.

"Are you implying that someone is trying to kill my daughters?" Quincey Harker growled, the fists on his lap tightening to the point where his knuckles turned a ghostly white. Annabelle's eyes shifted between Integra and her father, confused and afraid of what all of this would ultimately mean for their family. Annabelle hadn't had the slightest clue of what was going on, but whatever it was, she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"No." Integra replied curtly.

"Then why are my daughters being targeted by these people?" Quincey snapped.

"Dad…" Annabelle whispered in an attempt to get his attention. Annabelle's fear was mounting, and she _really_ did not want to be left in the dark any longer. She was a grown woman God damn it, and she had the right to know what was going on.

"I am not yet certain." Said Integra. Quincey snorted in mock amusement. "That's a load of bollocks, I'm pretty sure you already have it all figured out don't you, Sir Integra Hellsing."

"Dad…" Annabelle repeated, only this time a little louder.

"I would appreciate it, Mr. Harker, if you addressed me with more respect." Integra sternly replied, ignoring Annabelle just as successfully as her father."You will get respect, when I get answers." Quincey retorted.

"God damn it dad would you just **shut up **and **listen** to me!" Annabelle shouted, making everyone in the lavish office jump, followed by annoyed glares by everyone in the room.

The silence that followed Annabelle's outburst proved to be much more satisfying to her then it should have; finally hers would be the only voice heard in the large office.

"Dad," Annabelle said as she looked directly into her father's eyes, the same hazel eyes that she herself possessed. "Tell me what's going on. _Please_. I have a right to know."

Quincey continued to stare at his daughter for another moment, but then his shoulder's sagged in defeat and he closed his eyes, gently rubbing the lids. "I never wanted you to find out about these…monsters." He sighed, pausing, the despair in his voice sinking into Annabelle's very bones. Clearly, this sadness, this despair that her father emitted, was something that ran far deeper than simply wanting to protect Meggie and herself, he had other reasons.

But ultimately, despite all of his lies and secrecy, Annabelle knew that Quincey Harker's _primary_ goal was to protect his daughters. _That_ Annabelle believed with all her heart because she could always see it in his eyes and feel it in his embrace.

Another minute passed before Quincey continued his explanation. "I just wanted you and your sister to be happy. I just wanted you to live normal lives, live free from such knowledge."

"Dad…what is this really about?" Annabelle asked, and she was not surprised when she was confronted with a stone cold wall of silence.

Quincey Harker never discussed his past or his childhood, _ever_ and a mere question from Annabelle was defiantly not going to make him start. But that was fine, Annabelle would learn the truth from him eventually, he couldn't hide it forever.

"Miss Harker," Said Walter abruptly , breaking the awful silence in the room. "Forgive me for noticing but you look utterly exhausted. Please, allow me to take you back to your room. I'm sure you will be able to discuss this with your father in a more private setting tomorrow morning."

So they wanted to get rid of her. That certainly didn't bode well with Annabelle, but what else could she do? Her father's lips were sealed shut and Annabelle highly doubted that Integra would tell her anything either. Right now, the best thing to do would be to play dumb and just watch, and then later, tell Meggie everything she knew.

Annabelle sighed as she lifted herself from her chair. "I am pretty tired," She admitted, glancing at her father "Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?" Her father nodded, and his eyes softened as he looked upon his eldest daughter. "I will. Now try to get some sleep. I'll speak to you in the morning."

And with that, Walter escorted Annabelle out of the room, leaving her father and Sir Integra alone.

* * *

Integra had to admit that she was surprised that Annabelle Harker had surrendered the discussion of Quincey Harker's secrets so easily, especially after having a taste for how dreadfully stubborn the girl could be. But in truth, Annabelle had not surrendered for she still had that same determination in her eyes. This of course meant that the girl simply retreated, and that they haven't heard the last of her.

However, the real question behind all of this was why hadn't Mr. Harker taken this opportunity to tell his daughter the truth? After all, it was his youngest daughter that he had to worry about, where was the harm in letting the eldest know?

Integra's curiosity concerning this phenomena made quick work in filling the silence within her office as she found herself interrogating Mr. Harker on the matter.

"Why didn't you tell her everything? She was correct earlier on you realize. She does have a right to know these things."

Harker spared not a moment in replying. It was obvious that he didn't need to think about his answer; he already knew it, and he had known it for a long time. "She has absolutely no right at all. What is in the past is in the past, now I'm just trying to prevent it from happening in the future."

Still, Integra thought it was foolish for Mr. Harker to continue this secrecy, especially now.

Mr. Harker suddenly spoke, breaking Integra away from her thoughts."Has _he_ seen her?"

And there it was, that inevitable question, the one that Integra had deliberated for the entire afternoon on how to answer. Initially she had intended to lie, but after Alucard's direct disobedience, Integra knew that it would be best if Mr. Harker understood the situation and left with his daughters as quickly as possible."Yes. He was the one who saved her."

Harker closed his eyes and groaned as he cupped his face within his hands, hiding his expression. "Oh Christ." He muttered.

"Mr. Harker," Integra said when she realized that he wasn't going to say anything else. "This situation can easily be remedied. All you need to do is collect your children and take them back to New Zealand."

Harker shook his head, his hands left his face and fell back onto his lap. "Oh, it's not that easy. With him, it was never that easy."

Now that struck a nerve within Integra, and she had to restrain herself from shouting at the aggravating man in front of her. "Are you suggesting that I cannot control my servant Mr. Harker?"

"That is exactly what I am suggesting Integra. You have no idea…absolutely no idea what he did to my mother."Alright, Integra was about done with this man, and if it wasn't for her honour as a Helsing, she would have renounced the oath her grandfather made him and allowed Alucard to reek his havoc. But Integra was neither dishonourable nor cruel, so she grit her teeth and bared it. "I think I have quite a good grip on…"

But Quincey Harker interrupted before she could finish. His eyes had grown wide and had become filled with anger. "He _followed_ her. Always. He was _always_ with her, driving her stark raving mad."

Integra was momentarily perplexed by Harker's sudden change in attitude. What on earth was this man _truly_ hiding? "But that's impossible Mr. Harker. Alucard was under the control of my grandfather at the time. He couldn't have been with your mother."

"But that's where you're wrong Sir Integra. He was _with_ her, _all_ the time, rotting her brain away, changing her until she was no longer my mother. She became nothing. Completely mindless. When she looked at us…she…didn't even see us anymore."

Silence then, complete silence as Quincey Harker's horrible words sank into their bones.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Mr. Harker." Integra admitted. She was told that Mina Harker did not have any contact with Alucard after his defeat, and she hadn't been turned into a vampire either…so how could Alucard have had any influence on their family?

"Look," Quincey Harker continued, his tone now reflecting the anger she has seen in his eyes. "That _thing_ is a dog, and now that it has seen it's favourite food, it's is going to hunt it down until there is nothing left!"

Integra frowned at this. "I think you are exaggerating."

"Oh am I?" Quincey exclaimed exasperatedly. "I've watched my mother waste away into madness, and I'll be damned if I let it happen to my daughter!"

Integra sighed, wishing that she hadn't smoked all the cigars that she had kept in her desk. "With all due respect Mr. Harker, while your daughter may greatly resemble Mina Harker, she is _not_ your mother. Just because your mother was overcome and fell in love with him does not mean that your daughter will suffer the same fate."

Quincey Harker glared at Integra, his gaze dripping with disdain. "My mother was never in love with that monster! We were her family! Not him!"

"Is that really true Mr. Harker?" Integra inquired, her ice blue gaze pierced him. "Or is that something that you merely convinced yourself of?"

Harker's hazel gaze narrowed, focusing upon Integra, in what appeared to be utter rage. Integra, however, met his stare head on, utterly unphased.

But then suddenly, some kind of self-realization overcame Harker's face, and his anger dissipated within an instant, and he broke their contact, his eyes falling to the floor beneath his feet.

Raising a silver brow, Integra leaned back in her chair and contemplated the man before her. Quincey Harker was obviously a scarred man, but he hadn't grown and learned from it like most humans do. Instead he had shut the past away, and along with it, he has shut both of his daughters and himself away too.

Watching Quincey Harker was like watching a never-ending battle; sometimes he was in utter control of his emotions, but other times, his emotionless façade melted away revealing what he truly was. A man touched by a curse.

Without warning, Quincey Harker suddenly stood up, his face had returned to one of stoicism, and he looked at Integra with as much emotion as one would when regarding a toothpick."Take me to my daughter. Now." He said.

* * *

Alucard stood at the foot of Meggie's bed, his red eyes eliciting an eerie glow upon the pallid blue bed sheets. Meggie had been unconscious for more than a day now, with virtually no signs of awakening. Her eyelids didn't flutter and her body lay absolutely motionless.

For a young woman her recovery was taking too long, and this was worrisome.

She can't die, especially since he had just found her after all of these years.

Alucard sighed as he recalled the events the past afternoon.

He had been watching over Meggie from the shadows as Quincey Harker, Integra and Walter entered the emergency room, circling the bed on which Meggie lay, still unconscious from her surgery.

This was the first time that Alucard had seen Mina's son, and he couldn't help the brief sense of disdain that pooled inside him when he realized that the man possessed a distinct resemblance to Jonathan Harker.

Of course, Mina had ended up staying with Jonathan after all, and after his defeat at the hands of Van Helsing, she must have bore this son. Had Mina had anymore children? What did she look like, holding _her_ child in her arms. Had she been happy?

Alucard had continued to watch as the three fell silent. Quincey leaned over the bed with his arm outstretched towards his daughter; his hand brushed a strand of Meggie's brown hair off of her pale face. Alucard could see that Quincey's face betrayed absolutely no emotion, but his eyes on the other hand were full to the brim as he regarded his daughter's lifeless body. It was very clear that this father loved his daughter very much and that this was a sight he never wanted to see.

And then Quincey Harker suddenly spoke, disrupting the silence of the room. _"Once she recovers, I'm taking her back with me to New Zealand."_

_"Mr. Harker_," Integra sighed, clearly exhausted with the man. _"I agree entirely. In fact, I think that it is the best thing you can do for yourself and your daughters." _

_"On the contrary,_" Walter said abruptly, attaining the attention of both Integra and Quincey. _"If I may be so bold as to suggest that returning to New Zealand is perhaps the worst thing you can do Mr. Harker. It will put you and your daughters into serious harms way."_

Quincey Harker's expression darkened considerably as he regarded the distinguished butler.

_"Elaborate Walter._" Integra commanded before Quincey could open his mouth.

_"Well, it has already been brought to Mr. Harker's attention that this attack was not random. The events leading to the attack and our involvement in it was clearly planned by someone. My guess is that this someone is the same person responsible for the increase in the vampire population."_

_"But what does my daughter have to do with all of that?"_ Quincey asked.

_"Honestly I'm not sure Mr. Harker. But what I am sure of is that this person has planned that Meggie end up in our care."_

_"How do you know that? What if you're wrong and this was just a coincidence."_ Quincey said.

Walter smiled, the wrinkles on his aged face pulling tight, making him momentarily look a little younger._ "Once you get to be as old as I am Mr. Harker, you stop believing in coincidences."_

_"That may also explain why Annabelle is still human."_ Integra remarked.

_"What?"_ Quincey shouted, his eyes becoming large with panic._ "Annabelle was bitten?"_

_"Yes,"_ Integra replied nonchalantly._ "Yes she was, and once a person is bitten by one of these artificial vampires he or she is immediately transformed into a ghoul. However, your daughter remains completely unaffected. That can only mean one of two things. One, that your daughter possesses some sort of anomaly, making her immune to the vampire bite; or two, that these vampires were designed specifically for this event, leaving their bite utterly useless."_

The three became silent, absorbing the possibilities. It was as if they had only a few pieces to a puzzle, and from that they were trying to decipher the puzzle's image.

_"Alright,"_ Quincey Harker said, his panic now gone. _"So lets say this was planned by someone. What's the difference? I take my daughters home, we'll move, start a new life and that will be the end of it."_

_"I'm afraid it is more complicated than that Mr. Harker."_ Walter said, his tone apologetic._ "If you were to take Meggie back home she could still be a target, and unlike here, there will be no one to protect you over there. And…despite your hatred towards Alucard, he is the best protection your daughter can get."_

Alucard sighed, considering Walter's theory. Had someone truly planned for Meggie to fall under his protection? What were they trying to accomplish? Distract him perhaps? Or were they hoping that such a frail woman could turn the monster that he was, into the man that he had been many years ago?

Ridiculous. Whatever their plan, it didn't matter to Alucard. They could devise hundreds or even thousands of schemes and it wouldn't matter; he was still going to crush them into dust.

A soft groan suddenly permeated from the bed, snapping Alucard out of his thoughts. Meggie was beginning to move, slowly but surely. Her body twitched, moving slowly as if checking the surface beneath her as her eyes opened slowly.

"W-where am I?" She slurred, into the oxygen circled the bed, approaching Meggie with caution, he didn't want to frighten her. Not in this state.

"It's alright Meggie. You're safe." Alucard said as he sat on the bed beside her, careful not to cause her any discomfort with the sudden compression of the mattress.

"I am? That's good. I…was so…scared." She mumbled, her eyes beginning to droop again. The pain killers must still be highly concentrated in her body.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Meggie." Alucard whispered, snaking his gloved hand towards her and running his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. But his touch didn't seem to be soothing her at all, instead she began twitching all the more, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Wait…you were the one who…saved me. Right?"

"Yes." Alucard said, pleased that she no longer harbored the fear towards him that she had in the hotel room.

"You don't want to hurt me, do you?" She asked, wincing when she tried to move.

Alucard placed his hands on her shoulders, restraining her tenderly. "No," He said. "I won't hurt you. Now stop moving, you need to rest."

"But…" Meggie mumbled, weakly fighting against his hold. The heart monitor stationed on the other side of the bed beeped once, indicating an increase in her heart rate, not that Alucard needed one of those things to know that.

Restraining her further was not going to accomplish anything, in fact it could make her panic even more because despite her drugged state, Meggie was still frightened and if she got too excited now, her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Thus, Alucard resorted to what he always did in order to get uncooperative humans that he wasn't allowed to kill to do whatever he wanted.

Alucard grasped Meggie's face in his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes. Immediately, her body tensed, and her eyes held his without wavering, but then slowly, ever so slowly, she began to relax in his grasp.

"Now Meggie, I want you to rest. Relax. Rest." He whispered, willing her with both his eyes and his voice.

Meggie's brown eyes lit up into a brilliant red, a color that was identical to his, and he could sense that she had fallen completely under his control.

Meggie was now at his complete and utter mercy.

Normally, Alucard felt a rush of satisfaction whenever this occurred. He loved it when people were overcome by his spell, and this was because he could charm anything he wanted out of them. Information or blood, it didn't matter, all he had to do was ask and they were itching to give it to him, and he took. He always took.

However, Alucard did not experience that familiar pleasure as he controlled Meggie with his charms, even though, at this very moment, he could get her to do_ anything_ he wanted. All he had to do was say it and despite the pain she would wrap her arms around him and pull him to her, lifting her chin, exposing herself. But this fantasy did not please Alucard in the slightest for he knew that in this state, Meggie was nothing more than a puppet on a string, a mindless piece of flesh that would do whatever it was told. If Alucard ever decided to seduce her, he would be patient and he would do it slowly, for the ultimate satisfaction would be for her to be as hungry for him as he was for her.

The thought made Alucard shudder, and Meggie shuddered as well, copying his movements. Alucard couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"Rest." He repeated.

"Yes...I will…rest." She mumbled, her eyelids closing, and before she could shut them completely, Alucard released her from his spell.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out, but *insert excuse here*. Hope you guys like it. I'm particularly happy about the end of the chapter and how it turned out so hope you guys are too. :) On another note, I'm happy to say that from here on out the story is essentially going to have the same plot, but very different scenes here on out. Hooray for more creative space. (Not to mention more mushy scenes...). Oh, and sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, sometimes I just miss those. Anyways, thanks for reading and please feel free to critique or ask me any questions or flame, it's all good.


	6. Capitulus VI: Defluo

**Capitulus VI**

**~Defluo~**

_"How blessed are some people, whose lives have no fears, no dreads, to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly, and brings nothing but sweet dreams."  
-Dracula _

'_The days are often cloudy here in Whitby,' The young woman thought to herself as she looked up into the discombobulated shades of grey floating ominously in the sky. The woman sighed, her gaze falling from the sky and onto the old dirt path by the sea she was traveling leisurely on. She carried a book and a pail full of seashells in one hand, and her sandy shoes in the other. Admittedly, the woman had been hoping for some sunshine that morning to make her trip to the beach a bit more enjoyable, but in a place like this, sunshine seemed a rare occurrence. But at least it wasn't raining._

_The woman had spent the entire afternoon on the beach where she waded shin deep in the water as she studied the seashells and the wildlife. Of course, she was no expert on marine life, but that didn't stop her from studying the fish, slugs and crabs that crawled over her toes and swam around her ankles. In truth, it had been the most relaxing sensation she had experienced since she had arrived at Whitby. _

_The woman frowned as she recalled her ill friend. Lucy's condition was steadily worsening, and each and every night she would wake up to find Lucy in the throes of some form of hysteria, worse than the night before. _

_It was coming to a point that she could no longer sleep, and her nights were becoming long and arduous._

_ However, curiously enough, despite her anxiety she still inexplicably found herself falling into a deep sleep at the exact same time late every night, only later to be awakened by Lucy's screams. It was as if, whatever was happening to Lucy could not occur when she was being watched._

_ Feeling her anxiety beginning to return, the young woman quickly pushed away the thought. What was happening to Lucy could not be the work of some supernatural force; it had to be something attributed to her mind or her body. After all, there was no such thing as monsters._

_The woman sighed again as she trudged carefully over a few sharp rocks and some broken branches. Hopefully, the servant she had sent to fetch the doctor this morning would reach him fast, and that they would both arrive later in the evening. She wanted what was happening to her dear friend to be over as quickly as possible, and the only way to do that would be to discover the cause of her ailment. _

"_Excuse me miss…" Came a sudden voice from right behind her._

_All thoughts of illness and the supernatural escaped the woman, and an instinctual fright quickly took over her instead. Without a thought the woman dropped her things, and quickly turned to face the person who frightened her. _

_The culprit was a man, a very tall, elegant man, dressed in a sombre grey cloak and a scarlet necktie. Normally, the woman would have been relieved to see that the man who approached her was a gentleman and not some vagabond; however, there was something about this particular gentleman that made her uneasy. His eyes…they were familiar. The man did not immediately address her, nor did he apologize for frightening her, instead he smiled a small, teasing smile . The woman frowned, instantly developing a great distaste for the stranger before her. She did not like to be teased."Sir," She said sternly. "You startled me."_

_Her tone did nothing to diminish that devilish smile. Instead, the man simply removed his hat, revealing a head of short, fine, black hair. _

"_My apologies for startling you young miss. Believe me when I say that it was not my intention." He said, bowing his head politely her way. _

_The woman detected a hint of insincerity in the man's tone and this irritated her; however, his apology demanded that she at least address him with some form of decency. The young woman's frown faded and she tried to relax. She did not want this gentleman to suspect that she was flustered, nor did she want to appear unladylike._

_ "Apology accepted Sir. Now if you will excuse me," She said as she quickly began to collect the items she had dropped. "I have some important matters to attend to." And with that, the woman turned on her heel and continued her way up the mountain. _

_Her journey, however, was cut short when she stepped on a sharp rock, its protruding angle breaking through the surface of her skin. The woman yelped in surprise and immediately lifted her foot off of the ground, which was a mistake because it caused her to drop all of her belongings, lose her balance, and instantly fall to the ground with a painful 'plop'. _

_"Are you alright miss?" Called the man from behind her, his voice emanating more amusement then concern. The woman felt her cheeks heat up as she heard his methodical approach, the pebbles crackling beneath his boots. Realizing that her skirt had ridden up past her knees she quickly arranged them, tucking her feet and legs beneath the fabric, and out of his sight. What would people say if they ever saw her in such a state with a strange man? _

_She would not allow it, she was a lady after all and her reputation was under constant scrutiny. Not to mention she had her pride to take care of as well._

"_No need to come any closer sir," She said, her voice coming out more flustered and girlish then she would have liked. "I am quite alright." And just as she was about to get back up, a white gloved hand was placed upon her shoulder, and it gently, but firmly, pushed her back down again. _

_The woman's heart skipped a beat and fear spread throughout her entire body as it suddenly occurred to her that it was very likely that this stranger was no gentleman at all. She could very well be in danger. The woman's muscles tightened as the man knelt before her. She was preparing herself for the worst. If this man did attempt anything against her honour, she would not hesitate to fight back or run, whichever the circumstance allowed._

_The stranger, however, merely watched her and made no attempts to push her flat on her back, or lift up her skirt or anything else horrid for that matter. Normally this would cause a great sense of relief within any woman, however, now that his eyes were level with hers she could see their color clearly, and they were red. Crimson red. _

_Then a startling realization suddenly overcame the woman. Now she knew why his eyes seemed to familiar. This man must be the one she had encountered in the churchyard several nights ago. His eyes possessed the same unnatural color as the ones she saw that night. He also possessed that same monstrous height. _

_The woman nearly sighed in relief. And to think that the past few nights she had been contemplating witches and demons and all sorts of other fantastical nonsense. "There is always a natural explanation for everything." Jonathan has always told her, and thankfully, in this case, he was right._

_ Suddenly, the man's hand moved, making its way down her arm, past her waist and towards her injured foot and then it rested there. A warm, heavy weight._

"_May I tend to your injury miss? You have taken quite the fall." The man said, his tone softer than it was before, and this time it actually radiated concern. The woman couldn't help but recoil at this and she realized that perhaps she preferred the man's jesting to his sincerity._

_ For some reason that she could not explain, his concerned words seemed to hold within them something that was strikingly intimate, despite the fact that she had only cut her foot. If she didn't know better, he could have been asking her things of a much more lewd nature. Regardless of this however, the woman had no basis with which to judge him with. He could easily tend her wound, or just as easily restrain her and take advantage of her right upon the trail. She was innocent, but, she was no fool._

_ The woman shook her head and attempted a polite smile towards the gentleman. "There is no need Sir. I am quite capable of taking myself back home and tending to it there."She tried to stand then, but the man did not allow her the necessary room to do so, not unless she wanted her face to be mere inches from his. _

_The woman frowned at this, and she shot a look of displease towards the stranger, but he completely ignored it. "At least allow me to carry you home Miss. Your wound may become infected with the journey, and then you certainly wouldn't be able to use your feet for quite some time." _

_That was the last thing the woman wanted, especially with Lucy being in the state she was in. Lucy needed to be weighted on hand and foot, she couldn't possibly risk becoming bedridden herself. But regardless, she didn't like the idea of being carried by a complete stranger up the hill and into Lucy's home. She hated to admit it, but she had never been carried by a man before, and it was something that she had been waiting for Jonathan to do on their wedding night. Of course, the woman was aware of how silly it sounded, but she always found the action to be very romantic._

_ Naturally, the woman's hesitation had been obvious and the man before her smiled that feline smile once again, revealing those white teeth."I assure you Miss, my intentions are pure. I only wish to be of service to you." He paused then and his wicked smile grew wider. "Of course, if you do desire anything else I will most certainly be of service to you."The woman's face turned crimson, and she had to avert her gaze from his. She was not used to being teased in that manner, and certainly not by a handsome man like him. She may as well get this over with quickly, before anyone saw them. "Thank you for the offer Sir. I most graciously accept." And with that the man quickly collected her things, placed them upon her lap, and then lifted her up into the air, one arm securing her back, and the other nestled underneath the crook of her legs. _

_But before he started carrying her up the hill, the man looked down at her._

"_What is your name?" He asked, those crimson eyes of his piercing. The woman swallowed slightly before replying. She was so close to him now, and this close she could see clearly every striking and noble feature upon his face. He was, in fact, very__ handsome. But, there was something very odd about this man too, and she didn't know whether or not she wanted to find out why exactly he gave her that feeling. "It's Mina," She finally replied. "Mina…Harker…Mrs. Mina Harker that is."_

"_Mrs.?" The man questioned, raising a slender black brow. "So you are married then."_

_"Yes, I am." Well, that wasn't necessarily a complete lie. She was engaged to Jonathan after all. _

_"I see," The man said. "Well then your husband is a very lucky man Mrs. Harker."_

_Mina blushed, feeling complemented and yet flustered all at once. She needed to change the subject, before he said something much too bold. _

"_And what is your name Sir?" The supposed Mina Harker asked the tall gentleman carrying her up the hill with the ease one carries a toddler. The man smiled, that smile of an alley cat."I am called…"_

* * *

A sudden powerful jolt made its way through my body, snapping me out of my dream so quickly that my head spun. I gasped for air, opened my eyes, and tried to make sense of where I was but my vision held nothing but sparks of light and dissipating remnants of shapes. "Jesus Christ!" I heard someone cry out towards my left.

I turned my head to face the direction from which the voice came, and at first I couldn't make out anything, but after a few moments, my vision became clearer and I could see that the person beside me was a nurse. A very annoyed looking nurse.

I blinked, confused, trying to make sense of where I was and how I got here. Last night…what happened last night? I tired hard to remember, but my head pounded painfully and all attempts to remember ceased. I groaned, and rubbed my forehead as I eyed the nurse from beneath the sheltering shadow of my hand. She was still standing close to the bed, her lip had curled up slightly and that same annoyed expression was present on her features.

"Christ Almighty. You damn near scared the living shit out of me." The nurse said, sending me one last glare before she bent down and picked someone up off the floor. I eyed the object. It was a syringe; so that was what startled me out of my sleep. Not that it really mattered anyway, it wasn't like I was having a good or bad dream. In fact, for the first time in a long time, I couldn't remember if i even had a dream at all. My gaze then landed on my arm and on the few syringes buried beneath my skin. Perhaps it had something to do with the drugs they were giving me.

I signed then, and allowed my body to relax. It was nice, waking up from a dreamless sleep."I'm sorry for frightening you." I said to the nurse, reaching up to rub my eyes. Odd, it felt like I haven't opened them in a long time.

The nurse scoffed at my apology and made her way towards a garbage can in the corner of the room, and she tossed the dirty syringe in.

"Now I need to prepare another one." She huffed as she made her way towards a small cupboard.

While she was busy with preparing the syringe, I studied the room that I was in. The walls were a bright white and the air smelt familiarly of alcohol and cleaning supplies. I was in a hospital, this was certain, but how did I get here?

The nurse approached my bed once more, and she grasped my wrist, pulling my arm so that it stretched flat along my side.

"What are you giving me?" I asked her."Antibiotics." She replied without looking at me. She was too busy trying to find a vein. My brows scrunched in confusion. "Antibiotics? But why?" I didn't recall being wounded recently.

The nurse's gaze rose from my arm to my face, and she looked at me as if I were a complete loon.

"That's because you just had surgery darling." She said in a sickly sweet sarcastic tone.

"What?" I nearly shouted. "Surgery?" Startling the nurse once again, but hardly caring, I quickly threw the covers off me, and I was flabbergasted at what I saw. A sewed up incision the started just below my left breast and continued for several inches down my left rib cage.

"But…but why?" I chocked as fear coursed its way through me. What was wrong with me? What happened to me last night? Did I have heart surgery? The heart monitor located just behind the bed let out a monotone beep, causing the nurse's gaze to shift to it quickly. The nurse scoffed and roughly tugged the blue blanket back over my naked body and covered me, then she grasped my hand firmly in her own, and looked me right in the eye.

"You had a fractured rib, and you were bleeding internally. It happened when your sister was attempting to give you CPR. The doctors patched you up nicely, so you don't need to be worrying now. Don't panic. Just focus on getting better."

I sighed a great breath of relief, and I squeezed her hand in gratitude. The nurse released me and got back to looking for that vein. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm just kind of a mess right now." I admitted, feeling rather embarrassed for acting in such a way. The nurse simply nodded in acknowledgement but nothing more.

I felt a slight sting from the needle, and I winced as she injected the antibiotic. The fluid stung. "By any chance," I said through gritted teeth. "Do you know if my sister is alright?"

The nurse finished injecting the fluid and she removed the syringe from my arm. "Yes. Your sister is fine. Fit as a fiddle from what I hear."

I smiled, relief swelling inside me. Oh Annabelle, that a strong, stubborn, beautiful woman. Not only did she manage to save me, but she also found a way to escape unharmed. I let out a small chuckle at that. The nurse then left my side on the bed and made her way towards the garbage and tossed the syringe in.

"What do you have me hooked up to here?" I asked, eyeing the various tubes in my arms. Without looking my way the nurse said, "One is for fluid drainage, the other is for monitoring your blood pressure, the other is for medicine, and the last one is for nutrients.".

The last one surprised me, and as the nurse turned around to face me, she must have seen my shock for she replied, 'Well, what do you expect? You've been out for nearly a week."

My head began to spin. A week? An entire week? Wow, I knew children that recovered faster from more serious operations. Guess that means I wasn't nearly as strong as I thought I was.

"Here," The nurse said, handing me a swab and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Wipe the shot entry with this."

"Alright," I replied, planting both my hands on each side of me and pushing up. My arms trembled from the strain, and a dull pain shot up my chest, causing me to gasp slightly. I had to give the nurse credit though, she was quick to act. Once she realized I was trying to sit up she quickly placed the alcohol and swab down and helped me up with firm, yet gentle hands. "Thank you." I said once I was sitting up comfortably.

"You're welcome." The nurse replied, picking up and then handing me the alcohol and swab. I took them gratefully.

"What is your name? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's Erin." The nurse replied curtly as she glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"Well, thank you Erin, for taking care of me." I said with a smile, hoping that I could get some sort of friendly response out of her.

"You're welcome." She said without even looking at me, and then she promptly resumed buzzing around the room like a busy bumblebee.

Not wanting to bother her any further (since it was obvious that she was either having a bad day, or was just plain rude) I proceeded to swab my arm and think about the events of last nig-uh…week.

I remembered that Edward and his girlfriend had attacked Annabelle and I in the hotel room that I was staying at; but what happened after that was still a convolution of noise, screams and blood.

After I finished swabbing my arm with gentle and practiced strokes, I slowly leaned my body to the side and placed the alcohol bottle and used swab on the steel table next to the bed. My hand ran down the smooth surface of the plastic bottle, and then eventually rested upon the cool surface of the table. The chill penetrated my fingertips, causing me to remember faintly…I had been terribly cold at some point that night haven't I?

But we were saved, weren't we? I remember a solider helping my sister and I, so why was I cold? My eyes wandered to the swab, a small amount of my blood provided a bright red stain upon its white surface.

_Red eyes…_

And in that precise moment, all of the events of last week rushed back to me, stunning me in their utter madness. My stomach abruptly churned and goosebumps erupted all over my body because all I could now picture, was a great shadow hunched over scarlet. _Feasting_.

I suddenly felt my body sway, and I was forced to grasp the mattress in order to keep me from toppling out of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Enquired Erin from across the room.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep myself together.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I lied.

"You don't look fine to me. Do you need me to bring you something?" Erin asked.

I shook my head, and hid my face in my hands. Erin didn't ask anymore questions.

I remember now. Those eyes were the ones that have been haunting me in my dreams ever since I could remember. Those eyes that have been both the monster and the savoir, both the bringer of death and life, were before me that night. They were no longer just a dream.

But…why did I run? True at the time I was afraid, but I would be lying if I told myself that those eyes had only scared me in my dreams. In fact, they had also comforted me, and protected me.

But when those eyes had fallen upon me some subconscious primal fear had come out of nowhere and overcame me, forcing me to run, to get as far away from those eyes as possible.

But acting on instinct is something that Annabelle would do, not me. I always prided myself in being the rational sister; and that no matter how bad things got, I was the one that always kept my head on my shoulders. And I _did _keep it, until I saw those eyes.

"What's happening to me?" I groaned into my palms.

"Miss Harker," Erin suddenly called from across the room. I snapped out of my thoughts, removed my face from its hiding place, and looked her way. She was wearing a brown tattered coat, and she was dropping a bundle of keys into her left pocket.

'Where are you going?" I asked, feeling a little anxious at the idea of being left alone. I really didn't want to be left alone with my racing thoughts right now. A distraction was defiantly preferable.

Erin walked over towards the bed and took the alcohol and swab from the table and returned it to the cabinet. "I have an important meeting I need to get to and I'm afraid I'll have to leave early. But do not worry, the next nurse should be around in an hour."

Erin then made her way back towards me, and extended her arm, a small rectangular object was in her hand. I took it and realized that it was a control with a single white button in the middle.

"Press this button if you need anything. It goes straight to Walter. He is very dependable so you'll be in good hands." Erin said.

"Who is Walter?" I asked, studying the device.

"Hellsing's butler." Erin replied.

A butler? That's strange. Why would there be a butler in a hospital? Also that name, Hellsing…wasn't that the organization that soldier said he was with?

"There is a gown and a robe in the cabinet if you wish to get dressed." Erin said as she pointed towards the cabinet where she got the antibiotic.

"Yes. I'll expect I'll be needing that." I said, feigning a small smile.

"Well. I'm off. Best of luck to you Miss Harker. Get well soon." Erin said as she made her way towards the door.

"Yes. I will Erin. And thank you." I managed to say before she left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving me to myself.

I sat there for a moment, listening as Erin's footsteps become more and more distant before they faded into the silence completely.

Well, I wasn't going to lay motionless and think any longer. It had been a week since I was awake, and I wanted to get up and move a bit.

So slowly, ever so slowly, I lifted up my right leg, and then feeling little pain, I proceeded to test my left leg, but again, there was little pain. Feeling more ambitious, I decided to slowly make my way off the bed as well, sliding my legs and my bum towards the edge of the mattress.

"_Easy there Meggie. There you go. See it's easy." _

When I felt the cool tile beneath my feet, I then gently pushed myself off the bed. I winced a little, but standing up was proving to be an easier feat then I had expected. I smiled, feeling mighty proud of myself.

"Now to go for a little walk. It will help me keep my mind off things at least. And who knows, I might run into Annabelle, unless she booked another hotel or something." I said to myself.

However, before I could execute my plan I had to unhook myself from these multiple devices. But my escape proved to be simple enough, since the machinery was similar to the ones that we used in our hospital back in New Zealand. Within a few short minutes I was free of everything except my nutrient syringe, which had been placed on it's own little trolley.

I grasped the cool steel poll in my right hand and decided to take it with me since it would be a helpful walking stick if I found myself getting tired really quickly.

I rolled the poll along with me, its squeaking wheels scratching the floor as I made my way across the room and towards the cupboard. It was then that I realized how difficult it was going to be to put on clothes with a tube stuck in my arm. I sighed, and after a moment's hesitation, I gingerly pulled the nutrient syringe free from my arm.

After all, I was only going to be up for an hour, it shouldn't be a problem.

I slowly got myself dressed, carefully sliding the clothes over my sensitive scar, and making sure that I didn't force it. It was only minutes later before I was fully clothed and out the door. But the second I left that clean, sterilized white room, it soon dawned on me that I was most certainly _not_ in a hospital. In fact, the door had lead me into a dark hallway, where dim lanterns hung every few feet upon the walls and caste eerie shadows upon the stone walls.

Alright, this was kind of creepy, but I wasn't going to go back right now, especially after all the effort I put into getting up and ready. Also, hello, I was an adult here. Dark hallways and spooky shadows should have stopped scaring me when I was six.

So, with that thought in mind I commenced my walk, each step I took causing an empty and eerie echo to permeate throughout the corridor.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before my eyes adjusted to the lighting, making it easier for me to navigate my way down the maze of dark gloomy hallways. But despite this easier navigation, I began to curse my own stupidity for not bothering to find a pair of shoes to slippers to wear on this walk. The stone floor was cold, and each step sent an unwanted chill through me. My toes were beginning to become numb and I was getting tired faster than I expected. Perhaps I had been a little too ambitious.

"Alright," I said to myself, stopping in my tracks. "I think it's time I go back to bed." I then turned around, and began to slowly make my way back. I turned down a corridor, and then another one, and then another one, and then another one, and down two others, but my room was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no. No way. I am _not_ lost." I said to myself as I turned this way and that, trying to recognize some sort of feature on the wall. Have I even come down this hallway? Of course I must have, in fact, I was most likely not far from my room. It was probably just down this hall and around the corner. With that in mind, and determined to find my room, I quickly made my way down the hall and around the corner to find…another empty hall.

I cursed, and damn near kicked the wall too. "What the hell is there to recognize Meggie? Every single one of these hallways look the bloody same!"

Right, so I guess I had to pick a direction, any direction until I ran into something…or I could call that Walter fellow couldn't I? Yes! He would be sure to help me. Feeling a wonderful sense of elation, I quickly reached into my robe pockets and found…absolutely nothing. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach.

"_I…left it on the bed, didn't I?" _But of course I have. "God damn it!" I shouted into the empty hall, my voice bouncing off the walls in a practically mocking manner.

I sighed. Well, looks like I have no other option but to keep going. So, with my feet freezing, and my body becoming weaker by the second, I continued down the hallways, cursing every second step, making lefts and rights completely at random, and hoping that it wouldn't be long before I found my room.

"Well, look on the bright side Meggie," I told myself. "At least when the next nurse arrives she'll probably come looking for y-" I had run into something, which wasn't all that surprisingly really, since I had stopped paying attention to where I was going for the last little while now.

It was a large door. I had hit a dead end. I groaned in despair. This was not the door I wanted; but I wasn't about to leave it and continue on my aimless wandering. Perhaps this door led to another room with a bed? With that thought egging me on, I grabbed the cool brass knob and tried to open it, but it squeaked and wasn't giving any slack, so I grasped the knob firmly with both hands and yanked it until it finally escaped its latch. The door opened slightly with a deep groan, and I peeked into a room that revealed nothing besides blackness and shadow.

"Oh great. There's nothing here." I said, but as I opened the door further, the dim light from the hallway entered the room and sitting right in the center of it, right next to a small wooden table was an enormous green chair.

The promise of rest that chair provided was all too tempting, but I did not rush into the room right away. There was something…odd and uninviting about this room. After all, it's not often one finds a room with nothing but a chair and a table in it. The air coming from the room was utterly dead as well, as if a living soul had not entered it in decades.

Still hanging onto the door, I turned to look at the hall behind me, and the seemingly infinite halls that followed it. I weighed my options.

Well, it was either planking my ass on that chair or wandering in those cold dark corridors some more, and frankly, I wasn't even sure if my body would be able to take much more travel.

So, a little reluctantly, I shuffled into the room and was about to close the door behind me but then decided to leave it a little ajar, just so that some light could penetrate the blackness.

I shivered as I slowly made my way towards the green chair. The room was much colder then the hallways outside. I was perhaps the only source of heat that had entered it for the last while.

Eventually, I reached the chair and I carefully sat myself in it, a wave of exhaustion flowing over me as I finally relaxed my muscles. The chair itself wasn't all that comfortable but it would have to do for now. I then opened my robe, lifted my feet off the floor, folded my legs against my body and wrapped my robe around them, encasing me in a small makeshift cotton cocoon. Then I just sat there, occasionally rubbing my legs and hands together, but otherwise motionless and soundless.

After a while I eventually became a bit warmer and a bit more comfortable, and after that it wasn't long before sleep wrapped it's arms around me, coaxing me to join it.

"I hope someone finds me soon." I said. And then I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but it's out now, so there you go. Originally, this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I decided to leave it like this...just so that I can elaborate and have as much fun with the next scene without having to worry about length. Also, thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It keeps me motivated to make these the best I can for you guys. So I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though not that much happens in it, sorry about that). Next chapter will have lots of Alucard! Hurray!


	7. Capitulus VII: Constituo

**Capitulus VII**

**~Constituo~**

"_There, on our favourite seat, the silver light of the moon struck a half-reclining figure, snowy white... something dark stood behind the seat where the white figure shone, and bent over it. What it was, whether man or beast, I could not tell."  
-Dracula_

"Don't worry Annabelle. We'll find her; she couldn't have gone far off." Seras said in an attempt to comfort her newest friend. The vampire newborn reached out a gloved hand with the intention to place it on the young woman's shoulder, but Annabelle's body jerked out of the friendly grasp as she slammed the door of the room she had just opened. Without as much as a word or a glance in Seras' direction, Annabelle Harker proceeded to make her way feverishly towards the next door down the hall. Seras found herself speed walking in order to keep up.

"Annabelle, please you need to calm down." Seras pleaded in vain. She knew that Annabelle was far too panicked to think clearly, and the look on the young woman's face certainly said it all. There was no room for reason when one was submerged in frantic worry. Still, Seras made a reach for Annabelle's elbow, grasping it gently but firmly in order to get the woman's attention. "Annabelle, please…" "I know." Annabelle snapped, cutting Seras off and shaking herself free from Seras' grip without interrupting her stride. "I know Seras, and thank you for trying to make me feel better…but I just can't help worrying. She's in no condition to be out and about and the thought of her wandering around in that condition in a place that she doesn't know makes me..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Annabelle had reached the second last door of the hallway. She swung the door wide open, stuck her head in the room, and hastily flicked the light switch on. The room was just like the last twenty that had visited, spotless and littered with fine furniture and décor. Utterly beautiful; but beautiful furniture and architecture was the last thing on Annabelle's mind and she certainly was in no mind to heed the scenery.

"Meggie?" Annabelle called into the room. "Are you in here?"

When the two women were greeted with nothing but silence, Annabelle flicked off the switch and slammed the door shut in frustration. She was about to make her way towards the last door of the corridor before Seras stopped her by sealing her right arm in a grip firm enough to cause discomfort.

"Annabelle," Seras hissed, feeling sympathetic but frustrated towards the Harker. Seras fully understood the motives behind Annabelle's actions, she had been in such situations before, but the way Annabelle went about them was purely unwarranted, especially at three in the morning. They were ridiculously lucky so far that the doors Annabelle had been slamming had not woken up Sir Integra. "Please," Seras said firmly, now determined to get through to Annabelle. "Don't be so loud. You're going to wake up the entire household, _including_ master Integra."

"Good," Annabelle retorted, shaking herself free form Seras' firm grip once again and quickly making her way towards the last oak door in the corridor. "They should all be awake anyways. My sister is missing and the more people we have looking for her the better." Seras was left standing momentarily dumbfounded. Would nothing get through to this woman?

Frankly, Seras had enough of this obsessive compulsive manner or searching, and although she should have found a better way to do it, Seras found herself sprinting after the woman, taking a rough hold of her shoulders and pinning her roughly against the wall. Annabelle let out a gasp as the force of the blow caused the air to rush clean out of her lungs.

"Seras!" Annabelle shouted, surprise and anger bubbling in her tone. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Listen," Seras said, nailing Annabelle with the best "no nonsense" face she could. "You are too tense. What are you even worried about? Meggie is still in this building, there is no way she could have gotten outside without being seen. And even though she is lost, she is perfectly safe, there is nothing in here that is going to hurt her. Why are you so…"

Seras stopped her lecture when Annabelle lowered her gaze to the red carpeted floor. Her long, wavy dirty blonde hair cascaded over her face, completely hiding her face from Seras' eyes. Annabelle then relaxed her entire body weight against the wall Seras had her pinned against, and although it was quite faint, Seras could feel Annabelle's entire body begin to tremble. Seras detected a soft and diluted scent of salt.

Seras swallowed, instantly regretting what she had done. She quickly released Annabelle, and could think of nothing to do but to just stand right there in front of her. No words came to her mind, none at all.

When it became clear that Annabelle was trying very hard to stifle her tears but failing miserably, Seras shifted her body, a physical manifestation of the uncomfortable situation. No matter how many times she found herself in this type of situation, it always brought about that same sense of discomfort. She was always a fortunate police officer, since unlike so many others. the misfortunes of others typically did not weigh heavily upon her mind; she was always able to sleep afterwards. However, when she was faced with tears, when the air around her because damp and heavy with the sorrows of others, she felt as if she were a flimsy lifeline, and despite the fact that she had the potential to help people, she always felt like she was going to buckle under their weight.

Seras knew that she was simply not good at comforting people; however, being the only female officer at the station, Seras had usually been the most popular choice for "breaking the news" to many of the unfortunate victims in the countless cases that the department had covered.  
Seras had prayed that with her current position that she would never have to do that again, however, it seemed that fortune was not as kind to her as she would have liked.

"Annabelle," Seras said, leaning down to try to catch a glimpse of the woman's face. "We will find her. She couldn't have gotten far without someone seeing her, and the entire manor is looking for her."

Annabelle let out a trembling sigh, took several deep breaths, quickly wiped her eyes and then raised her head, revealing wet, red rimmed, hazel eyes. "I'm sorry Seras. You're right, I know you're right. It's just that I can't help but worry. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her…I just…I can't help but worry…and when I'm like this I'm…"

Suddenly, light footsteps sounded from the opposite end of the hallway, and both Seras and Annabelle quickly looked in the direction of the sound expectantly. Unfortunately, it was not Maggie who emerged from the shadows, but Hellsing's butler, Walter Dornez.

Annabelle quickly turned her back towards the butler, and began to wipe her eyes vigorously. Feeling sympathetic, Seras made her way towards Walter, making sure to put herself between him and Annabelle in order to give her some time to recover her composure.

"Have you found her Walter?" Seras asked as the old butler met her in the center of the dim corridor. In this lighting, Walter looked older and more tired than ever. The shadow accentuated the wrinkles upon his face, and the tired glaze in his eyes, and it was then that a thought occurred to Seras Victoria, a thought that she would have never in all her years dreamed that she would ever have.

She would never be like Walter. She would never experience what it would be like to be old, what it would be like to see the world from those sorts of eyes. And although she was sure that to most people, this was not something that would distress them, that thought somehow depressed her.

Before answering Seras' question Seras caught Walter glancing at Annabelle, who was still wiping her eyes, but then he quickly returned his gaze to Seras. "No, Not yet, but we will find her shortly. Although the Hellsing manor is large, it is not so large that finding a single woman in it is an impossibility."

Seras nodded in agreement. She could then hear feet shuffling behind her and it was not long before Annabelle made her way to stand beside Seras and join the two. Seras glanced at Annabelle from the corner of her eye. Even in the dim light it was clear that Annabelle's eyes were still red, but at least they were now dry and less puffy.

"Where have you checked? Is there any other else that we haven't looked?" Annabelle asked Walter, the desperation in her voice apparently much harder to hide than her tears had been.

Walter eyed Annabelle sympathetically; a soft comforting smile accentuated his features. "I have personally searched every floor of this mansion from bottom to top. The only floor left would be the top floor, which would be the next one up the staircase. I'm sure we should find her there Miss Harker."

Annabelle did not spare another moment. She turned on her heel and raced towards the staircase, leaving Seras and Walter standing bewildered in the center of the corridor.

"Annabelle!" Seras called, dashing after the frantic Harker. "Wait!"

Walter watched as the woman and vampire were swallowed by the distant darkness of the corridor, the pitter patter of their climbing footfalls echoing in the empty hall, adding some sort of life to the dead silence of the Hellsing mansion.  
Walter chuckled softly to himself. _"My, my, what enthusiasm."_ He thought.

Suddenly, the air in the corridor suffered a familiar dark chill, and Walter could have sworn that the bulbs in the corridor became dimmer, as if light itself were running away. But of course, Walter knew better then to surrender all these things to imagination, for Alucard's presence -even to one as familiar with the monster as he- was utterly undeniable.

"Good evening Alucard." Walter said, turning to face the king of the vampires. Alucard was mostly hidden in shadow; however, his ghostly red eyes glowed in the dim light, casting a faint red glow upon Walter's face.

"Walter." Alucard's unmistakable voice rumbled. "What is going on?"

"I didn't think it would take you this long to show up Alucard." Walter said, completely and obviously sidestepping Alucard's question. Alucard didn't seem to mind however, in fact, Walter noticed a small grin emerge across the vampire's lips, revealing sharp white fangs.

"Oh, you were expecting me Walter." Alucard stated. "What does my master wish for me to do now?" That familiar bloodthirsty aura suddenly erupted into the stuffy air, suffocating anything good or decent in the air out of existence. The prospect of corruption, or of blood and murder, was always something that enticed Alucard, and despite the fact that Walter was so familiar with Alucard that his actions had become boringly predicable by now, the magnitude of his bloodlust still sent shivers down the butler's spine. Walter shook his head. Alucard truly was a mad dog.

"Sir Integra has nothing for you Alucard…nor was I looking for you," Walter replied. "I was just surprised that with all the searching I've been doing in the past few hours that it took me this long to run into you."

"Searching?" Alucard enquired that aura of bloodlust still strong in the air. "Whatever could you be searching for Walter? Misplaced something? It seems like your body isn't that only thing that is going with your age." Alucard teased, his dark chuckle filled the corridor.

"No." Walter replied bluntly, Alucard's teasing not affecting him in the least. "I've been searching for Meggie Harker."

It was then, that Alucard became utterly still. The shadows, which were a part of him and had a tendency to move about him in swirling demonic dances ceased completely. That aura of bloodlust, the one that Walter was so familiar with, suddenly vanished into nothingness; and Walter was suddenly left with an Alucard that he was not familiar with, one that in his wildest dreams he could not have conjured.

"She's gone?" Alucard asked. His voice betrayed nothing, but Walter _knew_ better.

"Lost I believe would be the proper term for this case." Walter replied, taking into account every little reaction of the great vampire before him. "When the last nurse arrived not only did she not find Mrs. Erin there, but she also found the bed to be vacant. No one has seen the girl since."

"Have you searched everywhere?" Alucard asked, his gaze falling from Walter's and onto some distant place. A memory, or a thought, Walter did not know.

"Yes, well except for the front gardens and the basement levels of course. Most of the men that are awake and searching are hesitant to go to the basement I'm afraid. Not that their concerns are unjustified that is." Walter said. He then paused a moment, waiting to see how Alucard would react, but when the vampire king remained motionless and silent, Walter went on. "Perhaps it would be more conducive to finding the girl if you checked the basement levels yourself Alucard. You know that labyrinth well and the darkness does not hinder you as it would me."

Alucard's fiery gaze suddenly turned upon Walter, and the old butler was enshrouded in deep red once more. This gaze was different from the last one the vampire gave him though. This one was suspicious.

"Something wrong Alucard?" Walter asked, not in the least bit intimidated by the vampire's gaze. Suspicion was far from the worst sentiment Alucard could harbour towards a human being.

"I simply find it baffling that you have not searched the basement level already Walter. Knowing you that would have been the first place you would have searched." Alucard said.

"Oh?" Walter scratched his chin. "Do you think so? Well, as you have previously stated Alucard, I guess my body isn't the only thing that is going with my age."

Walter then waited for some sort of retort similar to "growing old must be awful" or something else of that nature from the vampire, but when he surprisingly received none, the butler began to make his way towards the flight of stairs.

"I'm going to continue the search in the gardens Alucard. You'll take the basement won't you?"

Alucard did not reply, but Walter did not need a vocal confirmation. After all, to him, Alucard had become _boringly_ predictable.

* * *

_Alucard took great pleasure in the way she was looking at him right now. Her brown eyes were alight with curiosity_; _those pink lips were slightly parted, as she ran her index finger over the bottom one in an unconscious gesture. Mrs. Harker was dressed…humbly. Her clothing was acceptable -although most of it was a mix of dull greys and brown- but it was nowhere near as glamorous or as attention seeking as the clothing the women her age usually wore. Also, Mrs. Harker wore no jewellery, except for a single engagement ring. She also wore no perfume, so the only scent she gave off was her own. She presented herself to the world exactly as she was born, completely unabashed, and completely her own. By God, she would taste utterly divine._

"_It is a simple invitation Mrs. Harker, nothing more. No need to be so flustered about it." Alucard had said, very much aware that he was dangling the bait on the hook. Clearly this woman had her pride about her; therefore he would have to seduce her slowly, methodically. If he were to irritate that iron stronghold ever so slightly, and in the correct way, it wouldn't be long before she would open wide to him those bolted doors, regardless if she wanted to or not._

_As expected, Mrs. Harker's intrigued expression melted away at that last statement, and she shot a hostile glance Alucard's way. "I can assure you sir that it is not the invitation that worries me. Rather it is your mannerisms that bring about my discomfort."_

_Alucard grinned, enjoying this little game of cat and mouse. He knew (even though she would never admit it to herself, much less him) that he sparked her curiosity. She was intrigued with him, like one is intrigued by a jungle cat; and Alucard knew that Mrs. Harker longed to learn more. However, Mrs. Harker's manners and social morals had –thus far- gotten the best of him. Every time Alucard had approached her, she has spoken polite nothings to him and fled the scene as if her skirts had caught fire. But despite this, Alucard knew that he was coming close, oh so very close, to getting her where he wanted her. "Are you suggesting that I make you uncomfortable Mrs. Harker?" Alucard asked, leaning over the small square table they were seated at; trying to get just a little closer._

_Mrs. Harker's blush grew harshly evident against that impeccable skin. Her eyes quickly shifted away from him and began to wander erratically, as if she was searching the room for answers. She was obviously looking for a way out of the conversation –for some sort of excuse- and Alucard would have none of that. He was a master at manipulation, and this young country wife was certainly not going to spoil his fun. _

_Abruptly, Alucard stood, the chair he was sitting on scrapping backwards, starling the young woman sitting opposite of him.  
"Where are you going?" She asked, planting her hands on the handles of her chair, as if she were about to get up as well. Before answering, Alucard reached into his pocket and produced several pounds which he left upon the table. He then collected his hat and coat._

"_Mr. Alucard," Mrs. Harker began. "I…"_

"_There is no need for further explanations Mrs. Harker. You have made it perfectly clear that my company is undesirable, and therefore I shall leave you in peace." Alucard bowed his head slightly, and then placed his hat upon his head. "Have a pleasant evening Mrs. Harker." _

_Alucard then left the speechless young woman at the table and navigated his way out of the café, all the while his ears waited for the sound of following footsteps. He waited patiently for her to call out to him before he could leave the establishment. He had seen that burning curiosity up close, it was simply unfathomable that she would not call out to him and ask him to return. But as Alucard made his way towards the exit of that little café, he heard nothing. And even as Alucard shut the café door behind him, and walked down the stone path towards his temporary lodgings, Mrs. Harker did not follow him. Alucard was left completely stunned._

* * *

A soft rhythmatic breathing shook Alucard out of his memory. Alucard's vision blurred and his eyes burned, as he re-emerged into the world of the living. Alucard released a sigh. These vivid memories had a tendency to haunt him in his dreams…it was odd that he was experiencing such reminiscing while he was awake. But considering who had recently taken up house in the Hellsing manor, the events shouldn't have been all that surprising.

It was then that Alucard noticed that he had reached his room, and that he had perhaps been standing there for quite some time, swallowed up by memories of the past. Alucard's red gaze took in his surroundings. The large door which was always left clamped shut had been left slightly ajar and the faint scent of rubbing alcohol and medicine clung to the door knob and the air surrounding it. The cool air of his room slipped out into the hallway in a faint chilly breeze and carried with it more of that disinfected scent.

She was in there, to that there was absolutely no doubt.

Alucard opened the door, the heavy slab groaning in protest as it was pushed open wider and wider. Faint light escaped from the hall and into the dark room, barely illuminating the penetrating darkness, but of course, Alucard did not need any sort of light to see that small white being sitting before him. Meggie had nestled herself deep into Alucard's chair, her legs had been curled up against her chest and she was resting her head upon her knees, that brown curly hair cascading over her legs. She looked so tiny encompassed in that large chair, like a sparrow on a church.

Alucard stood there, motionless, taking in the sight of that weak and frail human being. Such disadvantaged creatures human beings are. They are so broken down by their bodies and corruptible spirits. So utterly helpless against those stronger than them. So easily overwhelmed by that thought alone.

Meggie was certainly no exception. He had seen the fear she held in her eyes. He had seen the panic, the loss of reason, that animalistic instinct to get away; and Mina had been exactly the same. They were like all the others, akin with the snivelling mice that scurried upon the earth. So then why… why was it that these human beings in particular were different? What had made Mina so different from the others and why did Meggie elicit that same feeling within him? Was it simply because he had loved Mina so deeply that he would crave affection for any sort of creature that even slightly bore her resemblance…or had it been something else?

Meggie abruptly groaned, and shifted slightly in her sleep, but then remained motionless. Unable to stand still any longer, Alucard made his way towards her, that scent of rubbing alcohol and medicine becoming stronger the closer he got.

"Meggie," Alucard called softly as he reached her, his body now mere inches away from her own. Meggie, however, did not reply, and she remained in that same fetal position, protected from the cold air around her.

Alucard leaned in closer –unable to help himself-until his mouth was only a breath away from her ear. His nose brushed against those thick brown locks, and the heat her body gave off sent tremors across his own skin. "Meggie," Alucard whispered again. "It's time for you to wake up." But after several more coaxing words from Alucard and several seconds of silence, Meggie still did not rise.

Alucard sighed, and righted himself. Perhaps the verbal approach was not the most conducive to _gently_ arousing this particular young woman from her sleep. He needed to touch her.

Alucard reached forward, and placed his hand upon her head; slowly lacing his fingers through that mass of brown curls. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin, through the fabric of his glove and into his own dead flesh. That kind warmth…it was a tantalizing and almost breathless sensation when it hit him, especially in a cold and lifeless place like this.  
Alucard gently ran his white clad fingers along the top of Meggie's head, revelling in the gentle heat her skin gave off. It was quite paradoxical really, that such a fragile shell could house an innately powerful thing that could transfix and bring his kind to their knees, _begging_. That warmth, that irresistible rush of red beneath the skin, could make a slave out of any vampire, and he was certainly not an exception.  
Meggie still did not stir, and eventually, Alucard came to run his fingers towards the back of her head, his fingers parting her hair as he followed the contours and curves of that body. It didn't take long for his touch to reach the back of her neck.

He exposed –perhaps purposely- a small strip of the back of that white neck, revealing with it a scent that was not doused in rubbing alcohol and antibiotics, but rather a scent that was entirely her own. It was mouth-watering, and certainly not enough, after all, Alucard was greedy and he always wanted more.

Without much reserve, and certainly without much thought, Alucard gently smoothed those brown curls farther apart, until the entire expanse of the back of her neck was exposed. Alucard's red eyes immediately latched onto that tantalizing skin. Her neck was just as transfixing as the heat and scent she gave off, and Alucard couldn't help himself but wonder what she would taste like. If he wished it, that taste could be on his lips…on his tongue…in his mouth.

Sighing at the thought, Alucard bent at the waist and leaned his body forward, until his lips were mere millimetres from Meggie's neck, the warmth of her skin causing a tingling sensation to spread across his lips. From this distance, Alucard could practically smell the blood coursing itself through her veins. The scent was fundamentally different from Mina's, but it certainly held a resemblance that was undeniable.

The vampire king could feel his fangs elongating, his vampiric instincts trying to climb their way out of his subconscious in a desperate attempt to overpower him. A taste…just a simple taste was all he wanted…a re-acquaintance with this flesh was something that Alucard had been longing for for a little over a century, and it was here, now, before him on a silver platter.

Alucard placed his lips upon that skin, causing a slight tremble to erupt along its pale white surface. A soft groan emerged from the young girl. Alucard grinned at the honest reaction, but his grin quickly disappeared when he left that body jolt underneath his mouth.

Alucard pulled away just in time for Meggie to lift her head and look up at him. The vampire was met with eyes that were large and brown and…utterly terrified.

Without warning, and without so much as a breathless gasp, Meggie backed herself against the chair in a desperate attempt to get away from him, but her sudden movement caused the front legs of the large green chair to lift off the stone floor. The chair creaked, leaned backwards and was soon plummeting towards the floor, with Meggie on it.

But before Meggie fell against the floor with the chair, Alucard made a grab for her. His gloved hand ensnared her left arm and yanked her out of gravity's arms and onto her own feet. But no sooner had Alucard saved Meggie from her fall, a wave of regret washed through him, for as soon as he roughly yanked her upright, Meggie screamed in pain.

Meggie's legs gave out and she would have fallen if Alucard had not maintained his tight grip around her wrist. Instead, Meggie was left dangling in the air; her face hidden from him as she let out pain filled pants and clutched her chest with her free hand.

"L-let go." Meggie gasped, her entire body beginning to tremble now. "Ahhh!" She screamed throwing her head back and digging her fingers into her chest. "Please! Just please, put me down!" She cried, tears erupting from her eyes and making their way down her cheeks.

Without a second's hesitation, Alucard quickly scooped the young woman up in to his arms, relieving her of the pain.  
Meggie let out a groan of relief, but her body was still tense, her muscles still trembling, her heart still pounding, her eyes clenched shut. Alucard was momentarily stunned. He had seen this face before…on a summer's night a long time ago. Enveloped in sheets of silk…crying and pleading…pink and wet…_terrified_.

Alucard nearly gasped at the brutality of the memory, something he thought that he had erased from his mind, forgotten completely. Wanting to banish the memory, Alucard pressed Meggie close and lowered them both to the ground. He rested her small body upon his lap and against his chest, making sure that not only was she comforted, but that she could share some of that warm comfort with him as well, even if she wasn't fully aware of it. Meggie let out a small whimper, but gradually her body relaxed into his, and the only sounds that could then be heard within the stone walls were her shallow pants.

"I am sorry Meggie." Alucard whispered, perfectly aware that this was a sentiment that he had only reserved for one person before.

Meggie did not reply, leaving the pair in silence on the cold floor. Alucard ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her and himself. That haunting image was still seared deep into his mind, and he couldn't seem to get rid of it. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see it. The memory was crisp, all the tastes, sounds and smells and words he experienced that night were coming back to him full force, hurling him into a void of pain and loss that he was sure never to escape from. _Monster, monster, monster._

"W-who are you?" Asked a soft voice, one that ripped him out of his past deliriums. Alucard opened his eyes, and looked down at that familiar face. Meggie was looking up at him now, those brown opals much calmer now but still betraying fear. Her white round face was bathed in his crimson glow. "Please tell me," She whispered, reaching up ensnaring the clothes upon his chest in clenched fingers, making his skin underneath burn. "I have to know."

_Please._ Oh, how often did she use that word? Alucard hoped that for her sake it wasn't a common occurrence, because every time that word cascaded past her lips he found himself utterly compelled to submit to what she bid of him. While that could prove to be very exhilarating in some situations, it could also potentially be very dangerous.

"My name is Alucard." The vampire king replied, his gaze briefly fluttering to her lips, secretly hoping that she would say please one more time. It sounded so lovely, so utterly corruptible when she said it.

"What do you want from me Alucard?" Meggie asked, her gaze less frightened now and more direct. The girl was suspicious, and her body tensed as if what he was going to say next would border along the lines of _"To gobble you up my dear"_, which-granted- wasn't necessarily false, but it was certainly something that he would abstain from. Unless of course, she begged him.

"Nothing that you won't give." Alucard said, and he meant that. He had taken his entire existence. If there was something he desired, he would take without discretion. Even Mina had been a victim of his lust and greed, and that was something that he whole heartedly regretted, even to this day. While taking from Meggie was certainly tempting, it would lead them down a road that he was very familiar with. This time, he would restrain himself, and that would make the experience of being with her that much sweeter.

Meggie's gaze wavered, and she let it fall, seeming to no longer to be able to look at him. Alucard simply watched, wondering what she could possibly be thinking, and if –in fact- she was still frightened of him. Alucard never gave her any indication that he would hurt her; however she did watch him feast on that synthetic vampire. Any human with half a brain would be wary of him after seeing that, regardless of the reassuring words that he could utter to soothe them.

"I…I've seen you almost every night of my entire life, you can't possibly tell me that you don't want anything from me." She said, her voice wavering and unsure, as if even she couldn't believe what she was saying.

Alucard raised a brow at this. He certainly never reached out to this girl, in fact, he wasn't even aware that she existed until several days ago. How could she have possibly seen him every night? Could Mina's ingestion of his essence have transmitted itself to her? He had never heard of such a thing happening before, not to mention Annabelle seemed to have been completely unaffected by this-at the very least she didn't mention it-. Something was happening to this girl, something unnatural and potentially malicious. He would have to keep a close watch on her. Walter was right, she could be a target, in fact, it was quite likely that she already was.

"I swear, that there is nothing of you that I will take. You are safe with me, that I promise." And he would be sure to uphold that promise, for this woman was a rare opportunity, a second change, and he would be damned if he let that slip from his fingers again.

_She was already getting under his skin._

Meggie lifted her gaze then, her expression conveying to him just how confused and lost she was. "Why?" She asked.

Alucard sighed. "I'm not sure myself." He admitted. "But let's not discuss it now. Your sister must be very worried about you. Come, we can talk more in the morning."

* * *

Note: Hello readers. It's been a while, things have been really really hectic, but I found the time to return to this. Hopefully I can make this a more weekly thing and not a half a year type of thing. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!


End file.
